Univers parallèles
by TbcAddict
Summary: /SPOIL SAISON 3A/ Un Derek qui n'a aucun souvenir de Stiles, Scott et Isaac, mais qui sais parfaitement qui est Peter, et qui pense que Deucalion aime les tartes au citron? Qu'arrive t-il donc à l'Alpha? [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui devrait, je pense, compter 4 ou 5 chapitres. _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne l'appartient, à part peut-être mes idées tordues qui viennent (pour cette fic en tout cas) des rêves bizarres que je fais x)

**Pairing:** A voir. Ce sera soit un Sterek à la fin, soit rien du tout (à moins que vous ne comptiez le pairing secondaire qui apparaîtra au chapitre deux ^^)

**Spoil:** Saison 3A

**Note: **La fic se passe pendant la 3A, mais j'ai intégré Jackson, qui serait revenu de Londres.

* * *

Univers Parallèles

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres pour Stiles Stilinski. Il se leva, en retard, s'habilla et avala un croissant en se dirigeant vers sa Jeep.

Tout en conduisant, il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une journée « normale ». Il faut dire qu'avec la meute d'Alpha, menée par Deucalion-Aveugle-Démon Loup , qui ne les lâchait pas, avoir une journée pour ainsi dire normale était mission impossible.

Les dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, entre l'arrivée de ladite meute d'Alphas, la mort d'Erica, l'arrivée des jumeaux-Alpha maléfiques, le retour de Londres de ce cher Jackson, devenu loup garou, que Stiles aimait tant... Sans compter Lydia, qui entre Aiden et Jackson, n'en avait rien à faire de Stiles, et Scott qui passait tout son temps à essayer de savoir s'il allait bientôt se remettre avec Allison. Oh, et aurait-il oublié de mentionner les sacrifices humains qui avaient lieu régulièrement à Beacon Hills ?

Mais bon, cette matinée semblait plutôt bien commencer, alors il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela dure, qu'il n'y ait ni Alphas, ni tueur en série, ni quoi que ce soit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, histoire de savoir l'heure. Et merde, il était en retard. Et il avait économie. Avec le coach Finstock, qui le détestait déjà assez comme ça. Il allait se faire massacrer.

Mais, comme il n'avait pas le choix, il toqua à la porte de sa salle et entra. Le Coach le regarda d'un oeil mauvais, tandis que Jackson ricanait d'avance.

\- BILINSKI ! En retard !

\- Désolé Coach, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil...

\- ET ALORS ? Même Greenberg est déjà là ! Greenberg ! Alors qu'il est encore plus lent que ma grand-mère, qui est morte ! Rien que pour ça, t'es collé Bilinski !

Bon, de toute évidence, cette journée ne serait pas une bonne journée. Jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas répondre, Stiles alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre : derrière Jackson, étant donné que Scott ne lui avait pas gardé de place,préférant l'offrir à sa chère Allison.

Stiles s'assit donc derrière le loup garou, qui se retourna en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Eh ben alors, Bilinski ? Je vois que durant mon petit séjour à Londres, t'as pas changé, t'es toujours un loser !

\- Et toi t'es toujours aussi arrogant et con. Pas étonnant que Lydia préfère Aiden.

La pique de l'adolescent avait fait mouche, et Jackson se retourna en bougonnant, ce qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction à l'humain.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa quasiment sans encombre. Scott lui parla d'Allison –comme c'était étonnant !-, Jackson revint à la charge avec de nouvelles vannes, à croire qu'il avait passé son temps à Londres à chercher mille et une façon de casser un Stiles, Isaac et Boyd ne parlaient pas, de toute évidence encore trop affectés par la perte de leur amie, et Harris le colla.

A la fin des cours, Scott décida de se rendre chez Derek, pour parler de Deucalion et tout le tralala, et Stiles décida de l'accompagner.

Ils arrivèrent au loft en même temps qu'Isaac, qui lui rentrait simplement chez lui. En entrant, ils trouvèrent Derek qui fixait étrangement la pièce, un air perturbé sur le visage.

\- Ah, Derek !

La voix de Stiles fit sursauter le loup.

\- WOW ! Je viens de faire sursauter Derek Hale là ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Hein, Scott ? Isaac ? Il a sursauté, on est bien d'accord ? C'est une première ça !

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Big Bad Wolf ?

\- Qui-êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Qu'est ce que je fous là moi-même, d'ailleurs ?

Derek avait pris un ton beaucoup plus agressif que d'habitude, ce qui donna des frissons à Stiles. Le loup n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rigoler. Était-il possible que Derek soit amnésique ?

Isaac s'avança vers son aîné, qui recula.

\- Derek ? Est ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne le répéterais pas une quatrième fois. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Ben... Isaac voyons.

\- « Voyons » ? Je suis sensé te connaître peut-être ? Ah, attends...si ta tête me dit quelque chose... Je crois que je t'ai vu dans le journal...

\- Euuh... T'es dans le journal Isaac ?

\- Ben non, Scott... Je comprends pas ce qu'il raconte là...

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler Peter, suggéra Stiles.

Au nom de son oncle, Derek sembla se radoucir très légèrement.

\- Peter ? Vous connaissez mon oncle ?

Stiles attrapa le bras d'Isaac tandis que Scott composait le numéro de l'ancien Alpha.

\- Ok, Isaac, là c'est bizarre.

\- Oui, Derek ne se souvient pas de nous mais il se rappelle Peter, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible !

\- Si, il se souvient de toi, il t'a v dans le journal, apparemment ! D'ailleurs t'aurais pu nous le dire, que tu étais dans le journal !

\- Mais je ne suis pas dans le journal, bon sang !

\- Ben comment il pourrais t'avoir vu dans le journal si t'y es pas, hein ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Il doit divaguer ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans on était normal, enfin !

\- Bon, je vous rassure, je ne divague pas et je vais très bien, merci. Et c'est pas la peine de chuchoter, je vous entends.

Stiles allait répliquer, mais la porte du loft s'ouvrit, et Peter apparut.

* * *

\- Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ? Je n'ai strictement rien compris, au téléphone.

\- Ah, Peter !

\- Derek ?

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'on fout ici, c'est quoi cet appart' ? Et c'est qui, eux ? Apparemment tu les connais.

\- Ok. Je comprends mieux l'urgence. Hum... Dis moi, mon cher neveu, quel âge as-tu ?

\- 24 ans. Mais je vois pas où est l'intérêt de ta question.

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus, je ne le vois pas, l'intérêt !

\- Ben, je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être une amnésie rétrograde, ce qui expliquerait qu'il se souvienne de moi mais pas de vous. Mais apparemment non, donc...

\- Donc t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Exactement, Stiles.

\- Ah, et il est persuadé de m'avoir vu dans le journal, c'est peut-être un indice...

\- T'es dans le journal, toi ?

\- Mais non !

Peter se frotta le menton en essayant de réfléchir à la situation. Son neveu se souvenait de lui, mais pas des autres, il croyait avoir vu Isaac dans le journal, mais le frisé n'y était pas... Non, décidément, l'ancien Alpha ne voyait pas ce qui arrivait à Derek.

\- Bon, faisons des tests.

\- On ne pourrait pas juste rentrer, Peter ?

\- Intéressant...

\- Quoi ?Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ?

\- Le fait qu'il pense qu'il n'habite pas ici, Stiles, quoi d'autre ?

\- Roh, ça va, pas la peine de soupirer... Et arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, c'est super agaçant !

\- Bon, Derek. Si je te dis... Jackson ?

Pour seule réponse, Derek haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « je suis sensé connaître ? »

\- Ok... Lydia ?

Même réaction.

\- Allison ? Erica ? Boyd ?

Toujours pareil.

\- D'accord... Passons aux choses sérieuses. Kate Argent?

\- La sal**e qui a essayé de tous nous tuer ?

\- OUI !Attends... Non ! Comment ça, « essayé » ?

\- Ben... Tu sais bien, entre le magasin, le lycée... Encore heureux que son frère là, Chris, ait décidé de l'interner parce qu'elle ne respectait pas le code, ou un truc du genre, sinon p'tet qu'elle aurait réussi.

\- Que...

D'accord, là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre ! Kate n'avait pas essayé de tuer tout le monde, bon sang, elle avait brûlé leur maison et toute leur famille !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, le Big Bad Wolf ? T'as oublié qu'elle a fait fait cramer ta maison avec ta famille dedans et que du coup ensuite Peter ici présent a tué ta soeur pour devenir Alpha avant de mordre Scott –c'est lui Scott, hein- et qu'ensuite il a tué Kate avant que tu ne le tue mais qu'il ressuscite en utilisant Lydia pendant que toi que tu transformais des gens –Isaac, Boyd et Erica quoi- en loup garou ?

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce que racontait le type en face de lui.

\- Bon, j'ai appelé Deaton, il arrive ! annonça Scott.

\- Ah ben voilà quelqu'un de sensé ! Deaton pourra peut-être m'expliquer ce bordel, étant donné que mon oncle n'y arrive pas !

\- Scott ? Sensé ? Cette fois, il a vraiment perdu la boule !

La réflexion d'Isaac lui valut un coup bien senti dans les côtes.

\- Eh, je viens de penser à un truc, imaginez que Deucalion se ramène alors que Derek est... Dans cet état, dirons nous...

\- Eh ben ? Ah, en parlant de lui, j'espère que tu lui a fait sa tarte au citron meringué, depuis le temps qu'il la réclame !

\- Tarte au... Quoi ?

\- Deucalion aime les tartes au citron meringué ?

\- Ok... Cette fois, c'est officiel, on a perdu Derek !

* * *

C'est dans un brouhaha infernal que Deaton arriva au loft.

Il distingua quelques phrases comme « En même temps, qui n'aime pas les tartes au citron meringué », « le mythe de Deucalion est brisé, ça y'est , «Peter sait faire les tartes?» ou encore « Mais bon sang, fermez la et aidez à résoudre le problème de Derek ! ».

Le vétérinaire déplaça ensuite son regard sur ledit Derek, qui se tenait debout au milieu du salon, en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas complètement taré.

Histoire de rétablir le calme, le druide hurla un « STOP » mémorable qui eût un effet instantané. Tous les visages se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- Deucalion aime la tarte au citron meringué, à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Mais on s'en fout, de la tarte, Stiles ! Non, le truc c'est que Derek ne se souvient pas de nous.

\- Mais il se souvient de Peter !

\- Et il croit qu'Isaac est dans le journal !

\- Et que Kate est internée à la demande de Chris et qu'elle n'a pas brûlé sa famille !

\- Mais taisez vous, il ne comprend rien, là, Deaton !

\- Bon, sinon, je pourrais rentrer chez moi, là, ou vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Deaton prit une profonde inspiration. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu, s'ils continuaient à tous parler en même temps !

\- Bon,on se calme. Non, Derek, tu ne rentres pas chez toi, tu_ ES_ chez toi. Ensuite, Deucalion et la tarte, je ne crois pas que ce soit essentiel, donc le sujet est clos. Pour le reste, il faudrait que quelqu'un me réexplique. Peter, je vous écoute.

\- Hum... Alors pour faire bref, Derek sait qui je suis, mais n'a aucun souvenir de Stiles, Scott , Erica, Boyd, Allison et tout ça. Il ne se souvient pas non plus d'Isaac mais croit l'avoir vu dans un journal, alors qu'il n'est dans aucun journal. Il semble connaître Deucalion, aussi. Et il croit que Chris a fait enfermer Kate avant qu'elle ne brûle la maison.

\- D'accord, je vois... Derek ?

\- Hmm ? Oh, vous avez fini de vous battre sur à quel point je suis taré alors que c'est vous qui êtes bizarres ?

\- Oui. Alors, tu dis avoir vu Isaac dans le journal.

\- Ouais, enfin je crois.

\- Et te souviens-tu de l'article ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je crois que ça parlait d'un meurtre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Isaac était mort, dans l'article ?

\- Non, je crois que c'était lui le meurtrier. Il a tué son père, ou quelque chose comme ça, je me souviens plus trop...

\- Je vois... Et Deucalion, tu le connais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Bon, écoutez, vous êtes un bon émissaire, mais là vous me gavez. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes bizarre. Et Peter aussi. J'en ai marre, je me casse.

\- Derek, non !

Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu bouger, l'Alpha avait déjà claqué la porte.

* * *

\- Génial, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, je crois que je sais ce qu'il a.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme vous avez dû le deviner, ce n'est pas _notre_ Derek.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est un imposteur avec des super pouvoirs qui prend la forme de Derek ?

\- Non, Stiles, c'est bien Derek, mais pas le notre.

_\- Quoi ?_ Mais bordel, je comprends rien ! Vous comprenez vous ?

Trois « non » lui répondirent, tandis que Deaton soupirait.

\- D'accord, écoutez. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'univers parallèles ?

\- Oui, ce sont des univers comme le notre, mais où ce qu'il s'y passe est différent.

\- Merci, Isaac, c'est sur que c'est vachement plus clair comme ça !

\- Il existe des milliers d'univers en plus du notre. Dans certains, il n'y a pas de magie, dans d'autres, Scott est mort suite à la morsure de Peter, et ainsi de suite. Chaque univers est différent. Et je pense que pour une raison que je n'explique pas encore, notre Derek a été échangé avec celui de l'un de ces univers. Apparemment un univers dans lequel la famille Hale vit encore, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas les adolescents.

\- D'accord, mais et Deucalion ?

\- Deucalion faisait parti de la meute de Talia, si elle n'était pas morte, il en ferait peut-être encore parti, ce qui expliquerait que ce Derek le connaisse mais ne le voit pas comme une menace.

\- Ok, donc, on a un Derek venu d'un autre univers totalement différent. Mais dans ce cas, où est notre Derek ?

\- Ca me paraît logique, Stiles, il se trouve dans l'univers parallèle du Derek qui a pris sa place. Une sorte d'échange d'univers, si vous voulez, leur Derek est ici, et le notre là-bas.

\- Et comment on récupère mon neveu ?

\- Ca, je l'ignore.

\- Génial... Bon, j'imagine qu'on devrait essayer de retrouver Derek 2.0 avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi, après tout, on ne sait pas qui sont ses ennemis ou amis dans son univers.

\- Oui, ça me semble être une excellente idée...

* * *

_Alors ? Dites moi tout, qu'en avez vous pensé? Selon vous, dans quel genre d'univers se trouve notre Derek?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera principalement sur l'arrivée de "notre" Derek dans ce fameux univers._

_A bientôt ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! _

_Et voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Derek se releva péniblement, ne se souvenant même pas être tombé.

Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ce qui était relativement étrange sachant qu'il était dans son salon deux minutes auparavant. Non, il était bien dans un salon, mais pas celui du loft. Pourtant, il connaissait ce salon. Ainsi que cette maison. La maison des Hale, _sa_ maison. Qui semblait n'avoir jamais brûlé.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Soudain, alors qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait, une voix lui parvint de la pièce d'à côté.

\- AMEN ! J'ai réussi ! Derek, vient voir ça !

Cette voix...On aurait dit celle de Peter. Génial, alors maintenant il rêvait de son oncle ? Intrigué, Derek avança jusqu'à la cuisine, où il trouva Peter en tablier, de la farine jusque dans les cheveux, qui le regardait avec un sourire qui ferait peur à n'importe qui.

\- Peter ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- J'ai réussi ! Enfin ! Elle est P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais ma tarte, voyons ! Regarde !

Sur ce, Peter agita une assiette, contenant ce que Derek identifia comme une tarte au citron meringué,sous le nez de son neveu.

\- T'as fait une tarte ? C'est super. Pourquoi est ce que je rêve de mon oncle qui fait une tarte ?

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien.

\- Ce sera mon cadeau de ce soir ! Tu lui as acheté quoi, toi ?

\- Euh... A qui ?

\- Oh, non, ne me dit pas que t'as oublié ! Tu vas te faire tuer sinon ! Et je te préviens, il est hors de question que je dise qu'on a fait la tarte à deux, c'est MA tarte. Démerdes toi tout seul pour expliquer le fait que tu aies oublié l'anniversaire de Deucalion.

L'anniversaire de Deucalion ? Peter qui lui faisait une tarte au citron meringué ? D'accord, là, il faudrait qu'il aille consulter quand il se réveillerait.

\- J'espère qu'il l'aimera !

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Mais la tarte ! J'espère que Deucalion l'aimera ! Etant donné que c'est son dessert préféré, je veux pas la rater.

\- Bien sûr, ouais...

\- Derek, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui. Et ça ira encore mieux quand je me serais réveillé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es réveillé, à ce que je sache. T'es bizarre. C'est par rapport à la dispute de ce matin ? Faut dire que t'as fait fort, tu m'étonnes qu'elle se soit vexée... Mais bon, ça lui passera, t'as juste plutôt interêt à t'excuser.

Derek fût soudain pris d'un doute. En réalité, il n'avait absolument pas l'impression d'être en train de rêver. C'était seulement la seule explication logique. Surtout pour cette histoire de tarte pour Deucalion. Mais, et s'il ne rêvait pas ?

Pour en avoir le coeur net, Derek se pinça. Bon, il était toujours dans son ancienne cuisine, et son oncle le fixait toujours étrangement, tarte à la main et farine dans les cheveux.

D'accord, là, il avait un serieux problème.

Il ne rêvait pas. Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ?

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es _vraiment _bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Faut que je voie Scott.

\- Qui ?

\- Scott.

\- Oui, merci j'ai entendu, mais qui est Scott ?

\- Scott McCall. Tu sais, avec Stiles, Isaac et tout le bordel.

\- Tu les connais d'où eux ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Quoique... Isaac, c'est pas le gosse qui se fait juger cet après-midi ?

\- Juger ? Juger pour quoi ?

\- Mais tu sais bien, le procès pour meurtre. Son père le battait et le gamin a fini par le tuer. J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas trop cher, après tout à sa place moi aussi j'aurais tué le père.

Isaac ? Avoir tué son père ?

Bon, résumons. Il se trouvait dans l'ancienne maison des Hale, qui n'avait de toute évidence jamais brûlé, ou alors elle avait été très bien rénovée. Peter faisait des tartes au citron meringué pour l'anniversaire de Deucalion, on pouvait donc en déduire qu'ils étaient amis –ce qui était franchement la chose la plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire. Isaac était jugé pour meurtre après avoir tué son père, et Peter ne connaissait ni Scott, ni Stiles ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Et apparemment, il s'était disputé avec une certaine « elle » ce matin, bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

En conclusion, il avait de gros problèmes. Et il pouvait oublier la solution Scott, car si Peter ne le connaissait pas, il était quasiment certain que lui non plus. Et que Scott ne savait donc rien à propos des loups-garou.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait ! Mais qui pourrait bien le savoir ? La réponse était évidente. Deaton bien sûr. Ce type savait toujours tout sur tout.

Mais autant se renseigner un peu auprès de Peter avant.

\- Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Deaton, il...

\- Laisse tomber, il ne voudra pas non plus que tu participe à son cadeau. Je te conseillerais d'aller en acheter un vite fait.

Bon, donc Deaton était plus ou moins ami avec eux dans ce...cet endroit. Il pouvait donc aller le voir. Et cette histoire de cadeau pour Deucalion lui offrait le parfait alibi pour quitter la maison.

\- Oui, et tu sais pas ce que je pourrais lui prendre, à Deucalion ?

\- Euh... Non. Mais demande à Laura, elle a toujours plein d'idées.

\- Laura ?

\- Ben oui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si t'avais vu un fantôme ?

\- Laisse tomber. J'y vais.

\- Ok, sois à l'heure ce soir si tu veux pas te faire tuer par tout une lignée de Hale !

Derek quitta la demeure Hale à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit, décidément trop bizarre. Laura ? Sa soeur était morte, bon sang ! Et Peter devrait être bien placé pour le savoir. Il était grand temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, et Deaton avait plutôt intérêt à avoir la réponse.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au cabinet du vétérinaire, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer.

\- DEATON !

Le vétérinaire arriva à toute vitesse, un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Derek, chut ! Scott est là.

\- Ouais, j'm'en fous. J'ai un gros problème et t'as intérêt à pouvoir m'aider.

\- Bon, très bien. Attends deux minutes.

Deaton retourna dans l'autre pièce pour demander à Scott de s'en aller, inventant un prétexte.

Une fois l'adolescent parti, il revint vers Derek.

\- Bon, je t'écoutes, que se passe t-il ?

\- Où est ce que je suis ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le sens de ta question...

\- Bon, écoutez moi bien. Ma maison n'a pas brûlé, Laura serait apparemment vivante,Isaac est en taule pour meurtre, Scott n'est pas un loup-garou, et Peter fait des tartes pour Deucalion ! Alors ne me dis pas que tout est normal ou je vais m'énerver.

\- D'accord, évite de t'énerver. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est ton problème.

\- Mon problème c'est... Tout ça ! C'est n'importe quoi. Ma maison a brûlé il y'a plus de six ans, Laura est morte, Scott et Isaac sont des loups, et Deucalion est un taré d'aveugle qui veut nous tuer. Sans parler de Peter qui ne sait pas cuisiner.

\- Derek, est ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Peut-être qu'avec Théo, et tout ça, tu es surmené, non ?

Théo ? Qui c'était, celui là ? Bon, il verrait ça plus tard.

\- Non, je ne suis pas surmené, Deaton. Je veux juste savoir si je suis arrivé dans la quatrième dimension, ou quoi ?

\- La quatr... Attends... Tu dis que tout ça, ce n'est pas ta vie ?

\- Oui,c'est ce que je dis depuis un quart d'heure ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Derek ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous dis. J'était dans mon loft, chez moi, et pam, je me suis retrouvé dans mon ancienne maison avec Peter qui faisait des tartes.

\- Oui, Peter adore faire des tartes, bien qu'il les rate la plupart du temps. Mais passons. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Quoi ?

\- As tu déjà entendu parler d'univers parallèles ?

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Et alors je pense que pour une raison que je ne connais pas, tu as changé de place avec le Derek de cet univers, notre Derek. Et lui serait donc dans ton univers.

\- Ok. Alors renvoyez moi chez moi, parce que j'ai un Deucalion à affronter, personnellement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ignore comment te renvoyer. J'imagine que d'ici que je trouve, tu vas devoir rester ici. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Deucalion, qui n'est ici pas ton ennemi, et je suis invité. Je te propose d'y aller, d'ailleurs, sinon on va être en retard. Et on expliquera à tout le monde ce qu'il se passe, peut-être que quelqu'un saura comment te renvoyer.

Derek soupira. Bon, au moins il savait où il était. Mais il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Et fêter l'anniversaire du type qui avait tué Erica et qui avait la ferme intention de tuer tous les autres ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

* * *

Peter soupira. Isaac et lui avaient passé toute la soirée à essayer de retrouver l'autre Derek, sans résultat. Ils étaient allés partout où son neveu aurait pu se rendre, mais de toute évidence, les deux Derek n'avaient rien en commun.

Stiles et Scott avaient eux aussi essayé de réfléchir à comment le retrouver. Mais le fait est, qu'en ne sachant rien de ce Derek et des endroits qu'il fréquentait, le retrouver s'annonçait difficile. Tous s'endormirent au bout d'un long moment, leurs pensées dirigées vers la même personne, et chacun se demandant dans quel genre d'univers se trouvait leur ami et neveu.

* * *

Derek et Deaton franchirent la porte de la maison des Hale, pour y trouver un salon déjà bien encombré. Derek se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, en reconnaissant des personnes mortes depuis des années, à commencer par sa soeur.

\- Ah, Deaton,Derek ! Alors, tu as trouvé un cadeau ?

\- Euh...

\- Notre Derek en a acheté un, il est dans sa chambre, lui chuchota Deaton.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Derek monta à l'étage, espérant que sa chambre se situait toujours au même endroit, sinon il allait avoir du mal à la trouver. Par chance, il avait gardé la même. Il n'eût pas de mal à trouver un cadeau emballé, que son double avait eu la gentillesse de laisser en évidence.

Il redescendit, cadeau à la main. Deaton et lui avaient décidé d'expliquer la situation après la distribution des cadeaux, pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Enfin, c'était surtout Deaton qui avait décidé, parce que Derek se fichait pas mal de gâcher la fête d'un aveugle psychopathe et meurtrier.

Peter lui arracha le cadeau des mains pour le mettre avec les autres.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Deucalion et Talia. Derek dût se retenir de ne pas recracher son verre lorsqu'il vit sa mère. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue...

Tout le monde cria « Joyeux anniversaire »,et un coup de coude de Deaton força Derek à en marmonner un également. Deucalion, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas aveugle pour un sou, commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux en commençant par celui de Talia.

Cette fois, Derek ne put se retenir et recracha littéralement son verre en voyant le démon loup embrasser sa mère pour la remercier. Ce qui lui valut un soupir d'exaspération de Deaton tandis que tout le monde se retournait vers lui.

\- Derek ?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Tous lui parlaient en même temps, et cela l'énervait profondément. Non, ça n'allait pas, et tant pis pour Deaton, mais il n'allait pas jouer les Derek d'un autre univers.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux en parler ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Deucalion qui lui demandait s'il voulait parler en le regardant amicalement.

\- Sûrement pas, non.

\- Ok,viens par là.

Derek fut forcé de suivre Peter jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? D'accord, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Deucalion, mais ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines, vous êtes même allés au cinéma ensemble ! Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Et puis même, tu pourrais faire un effort pour ta mère !

\- Mon problème, Peter, c'est que je ne suis pas ton neveu d'accord ! Mon oncle ne sait pas cuisiner, n'aime pas Deucalion, qui d'ailleurs est un aveugle taré qui veut tous nous tuer, et toute ma famille est morte, alors voilà mon problème.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bon, écoutes, tu sais que je suis pacifique et que je ne toucherais jamais à un membre de ma famille, mais là, tu commences à m'énerver. T'es de mauvaise humeur? Bon, d'accord, mais j'y suis pour rien, et Deucalion non plus !

\- Peter Hale qui est pacifique, alors ça, c'est encore plus fort que Deucalion et les tartes au citron...

Sans laisser à son oncle le temps de répondre, Derek sortit de la cuisine.

Il était en train de péter les plombs. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Voir sa famille était déjà bien trop douloureux en soi, mais en plus, certains membres étaient tellement différents qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas les reconnaître.

* * *

Peter le suivit tout en l'interpellant. Bon sang, ce Peter était encore plus agaçant que l'autre ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas fait de sarcasmes ni de remarques désobligeantes. Ce monde était vraiment différent.

\- Derek ! C'est dingue ça, pourquoi tu gâches l'anniversaire de Deucalion ? T'es vraiment égoïste.

\- Je suis égoïste ? JE suis égoïste? En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui ait assassiné ma propre nièce pour devenir un Alpha ! Ce n'est pas non plus moi qui ait tué des tonnes et des tonnes de gens, ni qui ait hanté et utilisé une adolescente dans le but de ressusciter ! Alors regardes toi avant de parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- De quoi tu parles Derek ?

Derek se retourna pour faire face à Laura et Talia, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude, comme si elles se demandaient s'il n'était pas subitement devenu fou.

Deaton, lui, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. De toutes les versions de Derek qui existaient, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur un fêlé qui pétait des câbles en hurlant leurs quatre vérités aux gens.

\- Bon, écoutez moi tous. Nous avons un petit problème avec Derek, mais je vais tout vous expliquer,ce n'est pas très grave.

Derek grogna. Ce n'était peut-être pas grave pour le vétérinaire, mais pour lui ça l'était.

Deaton commença à expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'était un univers parallèle, et tout ce qui allait avec, pendant que Derek s'adossait contre un mur, priant pour que quelqu'un puisse le renvoyer chez lui au plus vite.

* * *

Une fois les explications de Deaton terminées, tous fixaient Derek étrangement, comme s'ils étaient en train de chercher des différences avec leur Derek. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver le loup au plus haut point.

\- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de me fixer, là ? C'est vraiment agaçant, grogna t-il.

\- Je comprends mieux le pétage de câble dans la cuisine, maintenant, ajouta Peter.

\- Il est comment, ton univers ?

Derek se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait posé cette question.

\- Crois moi, Laura, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Si, je veux. Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que mon frère se renferme comme ça.

Derek inspira profondément. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas dire à sa soeur que leur oncle l'avait tuée.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me déteste.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Arrêtes. Tu n'es peut-être pas de ce monde là, mais tu es toujours mon neveu. Je vois bien que tu m'en veux, ou plutôt que tu en veux à l'autre Peter. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de noter que son oncle n'avait une fois encore pas lancé de piques. Le loup en venait presque à espérer qu'il le fasse, parce que Peter sans sarcasme, c'en était presque effrayant. Moins effrayant que Deucalion qui sortait avec sa mère en était fan de tartes, ceci dit.

\- Tu ferais mieux de parler, Derek, parce qu'on ne va pas te lâcher !

Derek soupira et se résigna. Après tout, il pouvait peut-être raconter en omettant certains détails fâcheux.

Cependant, il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un enfant qui courut s'agripper aux jambes du loup garou.

\- Papa !

Derek eût un tressaillement. L'enfant le regardait avec de grands yeux verts et un large sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Le petit garçon , qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, était son fils. Le Derek de ce monde était père.

* * *

Isaac se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il regarda son réveil : 4h57. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il réveille Peter, il avait peut-être une idée de l'endroit où trouver Derek.

Le frisé avança jusqu'à la chambre de son aîné, et le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Derek ?

\- Non, c'est moi, Isaac.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Wow, t'as vraiment une sale tête mon pauvre !

\- Oui, ben j'ai cauchemardé à cause de cette histoire de journal dans lequel j'aurais tué quelqu'un, je me voyais assassiner mon père, mais...

\- Ok, je t'arrêtes tout de suite. C'est hors de question que tu dormes dans mon lit parce que tu cauchemardes, je ne suis pas une peluche.

\- Mais non mais je ne veux pas dormir avec toi ! Je crois savoir où trouver Derek. Enfin, pas le notre, l'autre.

\- Où ?

\- Dans votre ancienne maison.

\- On a déjà été voir, Isaac. Alors merci de ne pas me faire de fausses joies comme ça.

\- Mais non, mais on a été voir vers quoi, 18h30 ? Il avait dû y aller et était déjà reparti, du coup on l'a loupé.

\- Et pourquoi veux tu qu'il y soit retourné à quatre heures du matin ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il dorme quelque part.

\- Les hôtels, ça existe, tu sais.

\- Bordel, Peter on parle de Derek, tu sais, le type qui a vécu deux ans dans une maison calcinée ! Alors d'accord, ce n'est pas le même Derek, mais c'est quand même Derek Hale, je te parie qu'il ne collectionne pas les tulipes et qu'il ne dors pas dans des hôtels !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de tulipes ?

\- J'en sais rien, il est quatre heures du mat' et j'ai mal dormi.

\- Oui ben moi aussi mais c'est pas pour ça que je parle de tulipes.

\- Toi, t'as mal dormi ?

\- Oui, au risque de t'étonner,je ne suis pas totalement insensible et le fait que mon neveu soit perdu dans on ne sait quel univers et que son double se promène gentiment dans la ville me perturbe légèrement.

\- Euh ok. Bon, on y va ou quoi ?

Peter et Isaac sortirent en trombe du loft et se hâtèrent de se rendre à la maison des Hale. Ils croisèrent en chemin Stiles et Scott qui, ayant eu la même idée, s'y rendaient également.

\- C'est dingue quand même qu'on ait tous eu la même idée au même moment !

\- Oui, Stiles c'est dingue, maintenant tais toi et avance.

\- Je peux parler et avancer en même temps tu sais. Dites, vous pensez qu'il est dans quel genre d'univers, notre Derek ?

\- J'en sais rien, et pour l'instant je m'en fiche un peu, je préférerais plutôt récupérer l'autre Derek, et alors là t'auras qu'à lui demander.

\- Gnagnagna. En tout cas on sait qu'il ne nous connaît pas là-bas. Et que Deucalion aime les tartes. Je me demande comment je suis, dans cet univers. Si ça se trouve je sors avec Lydia.

\- Je ne pense pas. A la limite, que je fasse des tartes au citron pour Deucalion, d'accord, mais que toi tu sortes avec quelqu'un, faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus.

Stiles lança un regard meurtrier à Peter, mais ne répondit rien car ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

Scott ouvrit doucement la porte, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

\- Bon ben de toute évidence, on s'est planté, il n'est pas là.

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il dort dans l'entrée ?

\- Oh ça va, arrêtes de lever les yeux au ciel !

\- Arrêtez tous les deux et aidez nous à vérifier toutes les pièces.

Après près d'un quart d'heure de recherches et de disputes, tous ressortirent de la maison bredouille. Ils avaient eu tort, Derek n'avait pas choisi de dormir dans l'ancienne maison familiale.

Scott et Stiles rentrèrent chez eux en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. Isaac et Peter retournèrent au loft, mais en ouvrant la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le Derek tant recherché.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) _

_A bientôt ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! _

_Voilà le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Ah, on m'a dit qu'il était parfois un peu difficile de savoir dans quel monde on se trouve, alors j'ai essayé quelque chose, dites moi si cela vous aide ou pas !_

_L'univers 1 est le notre, avec Scott, Stiles, Isaac... Et l'univers 2 est celui où se trouve notre Derek avec la famille Hale toujours en vie._

* * *

_Sel: Merci beaucoup :) Comme tu n'as pas de compte, je suis obligée de te répondre ici. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu trouve que Peter qui fait des tartes est flippant x) Encore merci et à bientôt :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Univers 1_

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, en effet.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Eh bien, pour faire simple, tu es dans un univers parallèle au tien.

\- Donc tu n'es pas mon oncle.

\- Si. Non. Enfin... Je suis l'oncle du Derek de cet univers là, qui est maintenant dans ton univers.

\- Fais gaffe Peter, tu commences à être aussi clair que Stiles...

Peter gratifia Isaac d'un regard meurtrier.

\- La ferme.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre ici...

\- Bon, et est ce que tu sais comment retourner chez toi et nous renvoyer notre Derek ?

\- Et comment je le saurais ?

\- Ok. Donc on est pas plus avancés. C'est génial.

\- Au moins on sait où est Derek. Enfin, ce Derek, parce que le notre... Bon, on sait qu'il est dans l'univers du Derek qui est devant nous, mais...

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui me met à parler comme Stiles...

* * *

_Univers 2_

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le petit garçon toujours accroché à sa jambe. Par un réflexe qui lui venait d'on ne sait où, il souleva l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il était très loin de posséder un instinct paternel, et il ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas franchement avoir d'enfants, mais il avait cette étrange sensation, comme un besoin de protéger son enfant, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment le sien.

Son esprit étant légèrement accaparé par l'enfant, Derek n'avait même pas remarqué la femme qui était entrée quelques secondes après le petit.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux et qu'il la vit, le loup put presque sentir son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait de comprendre quel était l'élément principal qui différait de son monde, et à cause duquel tout le reste était différent.

* * *

_Univers 1_

Isaac arriva un peu, bon d'accord beaucoup, en retard au lycée.

Il faut dire que l'adolescent n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Après avoir eu énormément de mal à s'endormir, s'être levé à cinq heures du matin pour chercher Derek et avoir finalement parlé avec ledit Derek et Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au lycée, le frisé n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué.

D'autant plus que lui et Peter avaient essayé de faire parler Derek sur son univers, sans succès. Ce Derek était aussi têtu que l'autre, quelle chance !

Après avoir failli rentrer dans Danny et Ethan qui se promenaient dans les couloirs main dans la main, Isaac frappa à la porte de sa salle, et Harris le fit entrer, après l'avoir bien entendu collé pour retard. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, une voix lui parvint.

\- T'as une sale tête, Lahey ! Faut dormir la nuit. T'as fait quoi, toi ? T'as regardé Oui-Oui ?

\- La ferme, Jackson ! J'étais plutôt en train d'essayer de récupérer notre Alpha, mais toi, égoïste comme t'es, j'imagine que tu n'es même pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Derek a disparu ?

\- Lahey, Whittemore. Deux heures de colle.

\- Merci, Jackson, vraiment.

\- Stilinski !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on ne me prévient pas quand mon Alpha disparaît ?

\- Ah, parce que t'es intéressé par autre chose que ta petite personne ? Première nouvelle.

\- Isaac !

\- Quoi, Scott ?

\- Pourquoi t'as dit que t'essayais de récupérer Derek ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, peut-être.

\- Vous avez retrouvé l'autre ?

\- C'est plutôt lui qui nous a retrouvés.

\- Il a parlé de son univers, c'est comment ?

\- J'en sais rien, Stiles, il n'a rien dit.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Avoues, tu veux juste garder les infos pour toi. C'est de l'égoïsme, ça.

\- Mais on s'en fout de l'univers, Stiles ! Est ce qu'il sait comment rentrer chez lui ?

\- Non. Mais Peter veut qu'on se rende tous au loft après les cours, pour essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Eh bien j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous vous rendre au loft de ce Peter après les heures de colle que je vous impose ce soir.

\- Et merde.

\- C'est de ta faute, ça encore, Jackson !

\- Si tu parlais moins fort, on se serait peut-être pas fait engueulés !

\- Vous en voulez plus, peut-être ?

\- Non, monsieur.

* * *

_Univers 2_

Derek resta figé sur place.

C'était donc ça, l'événement qui avait tout changé.

Ici, elle n'était pas morte. L'Alpha en déduisit que son fils était d'elle, cela coulait de source. Elle avait beaucoup changé, bien sûr, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Le loup sentit son coeur se serrer. Décidément, revoir toutes ces personnes n'était pas bon pour lui.

Il ne pouvait la quitter du regard tandis qu'il pensait à toute allure. Si elle n'était pas morte, il ne serait pas sorti avec Kate, d'où le fait que la maison n'ait pas brûlé, et à partir de là, tout était logique. Sa mère ne serait pas morte, Deucalion serait dans sa meute. Tout devenait clair. A part peut-être le fait que Peter fasse des tartes, mais ça, ce n'était pas très important.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Sa voix le fit sortir de l'état second dans lequel il était jusque là.

\- Euh, je...

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de t'excuser, on en parlera plus tard. C'est Deucalion qui est à l'honneur ce soir.

S'excuser ? Ah oui, Peter avait parlé d'une dispute entre lui et une certaine « elle ». Derek était en colère après son double qui se permettait de la vexer –car il avait bien sentit qu'elle était vexée- alors que lui n'avait même pas eu la chance de la voir en vie.

\- En fait, je crois que Derek m'a volé la vedette. Mais bon, tant qu'il ne me vole pas la tarte que Peter m'a fait, je ne lui en veux pas !

Oh mon dieu. Deucalion qui essayait de faire des blagues. Cette fois, c'était clair et net, quand il reviendrait chez lui, Derek ne pourrait plus jamais voir le démon loup comme la menace qu'il était.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez tous des têtes bizarres.

\- Ouais, ben c'est la faute de ton mari. Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas ton mari. Quoique... Enfin, non, ce n'est pas le tien, mais c'est peut-être celui d'une autre toi. Ou pas. Oh, je ne sais plus !

\- Tu t'emmêles, là, Laura.

\- Oui, ben merci je m'en suis rendue compte, Peter.

\- Ok, bon, j'ai rien compris.

\- Mais c'est pourtant simple, Paige !

\- Pas quand c'est toi qui explique, en tout cas !

\- Bon, je vais expliquer,ce sera plus simple.

\- Oui, merci Deaton.

Deaton entraîna Paige dans la cuisine pour lui expliquer calmement la situation, tandis que Derek se remettait de ses émotions, son fils jouant avec le col de son pull.

\- Bon, nous avons un problème.

Derek se retourna vers sa mère, qui venait de parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kate Argent s'est enfuie de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Quel hôpital ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas dans ton monde, mais dans le notre, cette timbrée a essayé de tous nous tuer, et son frère l'a fait interner en découvrant qu'elle ne respectait pas un code ou quelque chose comme comme ça.

\- Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est ça, mais comment...

\- C'est une longue histoire. Alors, Chris a fait interner Kate ?

\- Oui, il a considéré qu'elle était trop dangereuse. Seulement, il vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'elle s'était échappée.

Attendez, Chris avait appelé sa mère ? Ils étaient amis ? Avec Chris Argent ? Bon, d'accord, en ce moment, il était en train de changer, poussé par Allison, mais c'était quand même une nouvelle relativement choquante.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle ne viendra pas ici.

\- Si, Peter. Elle viendra.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu n'es pas d'ici !

\- Parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui ne changera jamais, peu importe l'univers, c'est bien elle. Crois moi, elle viendra.

\- Bien vu, Derek. Je suis là. Il est temps de finir le travail.

Derek se retourna d'un bond, pour voir Kate dans l'embrasure de la porte, armes à la main. Le loup put sentir la rage l'envahir. Il avait laissé Peter la tuer dans son monde, il ne referait pas la même chose cette fois.

* * *

_Univers 1_

Isaac, Stiles, Scott et Jackson, qui avait insisté pour venir, se rendirent au loft après leurs heures de colle avec Harris.

\- Aie ! Fais gaffe, tu m'as marché dessus, Jackson !

\- T'as qu'à avancer plus vite, Stilinski !

\- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! C'est vraiment pénible !

\- La ferme, Isaac !

Isaac se renfrogna, tandis que Scott lui chuchota qu'au moins, il avait réussi à les mettre d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le loft, ils trouvèrent Peter assis dans les escaliers, semblant les attendre.

\- Peter ? Où est... Derek ?

\- Il dort. Je crois que ça l'a fatigué, d'errer toute la nuit.

\- Derk dort ? Wow, c'est vraiment un autre Derek !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Mon neveu dort aussi, je te signale. On est des loups garou, pas des morts-vivants.

\- Gnagnagna, je dis juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer Derek en train de dormir, c'est tout !

\- Arrête de hurler, tu vas le réveiller abruti !

\- Arrêtes de m'insulter, Jackson !

\- Je vous rassure, vous m'avez déjà réveillé.

\- Oups, désolé. Ne nous tue pas. Ou alors tues Jackson !

\- De quoi il parle, lui ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que ton autre toi a une certaine tendance à menacer les gens de mort. Enfin, par les gens, je veux dire Stiles. Mais en même temps, tout le monde a envie de le tuer, alors...

\- Ouais, ok. Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'aimerais assez rentrer chez moi. Le truc que tu m'as donné à manger était infecte. Mon oncle sait faire des tartes, au moins.

\- Oui, ben ça va, je ne suis pas ton oncle parfait qui fait des tartes alors arrêtes avec ça.

\- C'est moi, ou Peter Hale est jaloux d'un autre lui-même ?

\- N'importe quoi, Isaac.

\- Ma mère sait faire les tartes, elle pourra t'apprendre, si tu y tiens !

\- Vous êtes sérieux de parler de tartes, là ?

\- Arrêtes de jouer les rabat-joie, Jackson ! Eh, dis, Derek ? C'est comment dans ton univers ?

\- Bien mieux qu'ici.

\- Ah ouais, pourquoi ? T'as pas des exemples ?

\- On y mange mieux.

\- Bon sang, je suis avec une version de mon neveu qui est un gros morfale ! Je peux mourir en paix.

Stiles soupira. Ce Derek n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui dire comment était son univers.

\- Pourquoi on est que tous les deux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es le seul de la famille que j'ai vu. Où sont les autres ?

Peter se racla la gorge. Il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver un mensonge, du moins pour Laura. Parce que son Derek l'avait tué en apprenant qu'il l'avait assassinée, et il ne tenait pas franchement à revivre ça.

\- Ils sont tous morts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stiles !

\- Ben quoi, Peter ne répondait pas...

\- Comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas très important...

Derek poussa son "oncle" sur le côté, et se planta face à celui qui serait probablement le plus apte à dire la vérité, autrement dit Stiles.

\- Comment ?

\- Euh... Kate... Les a tués.

\- La soeur de Chris ?

Stiles fut surpris d'entendre Derek identifier Kate comme la soeur de Chris. Comme s'il connaissait bien mieux Chris que Kate. Ce qui n'était pas logique. Mais, en même temps, il ne connaissait pas sa vie, alors peut-être que c'était en fait logique.

\- Oui.

\- Elle les a tous tués ?

\- Ben sauf toi et ta soeur, parce que vous n'étiez pas là. Et Peter a survécu mais il était à l'hôpital pendant six ans. Et il devait avoir super mal, alors après il a été obligé de tuer Laura pour devenir Alpha et guérir, et ensuite il a mordu Scott, et puis après il a tué Kate et toi, enfin l'autre toi, lui a tranché la gorge mais il a ressuscité en utilisant Lydia, et pitié ne m'égorge pas avec tes dents !

Stiles avait parlé encore plus vite que d'ordinaire, et même Scott n'avait pas tout compris. Si ce n'est que l'adolescent avait aussi peur de ce Derek qu'il avait eu peur du leur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Que... T'as tué Laura ?

Peter vit son "neveu" faire volte face pour le fixer avec des yeux qui tournaient au rouge sang. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter Hale n'avait aucune idée de ce que Derek allait faire.

* * *

_Et voilà :) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et vous n'avez pas trop d'envies de meurtre pour cette fin... ^^_

_A bientôt ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! _

_Bon, je suis désolée de poster en retard, mais le truc c'est que j'ai un oral blanc de français demain, alors j'ai été super occupée. _

_Mais comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien, j'ai quand même écrit un petit chapitre. _

_Il est vraiment très court, désolée :/ Mais je suis en vacances samedi prochain, je vais pouvoir vous pondre des chapitres beaucoup plus longs! ^^_

_Rappel: Univers 1: Notre univers , Univers 2: univers avec les Hale._

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Univers 2_

Kate restait plantée dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme si elle attendait un mouvement de la part de ses adversaires.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne jamais revenir avant que ça ne finisse mal , Kate.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ça, Deucalion ? Devrais-je avoir peur d'une petite famille de loups garou pacifistes qui font tout pour ne tuer personne, pas même les chasseurs ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Me lancer des tartes à la figure ?

\- Eux sont peut-être pacifistes, pas moi.

-Ah, Derek , Derek... Tu sais quoi ? C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies préféré ta petite chérie à moi, je suis sûre qu'on se serait éclatés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais passons, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je vous connais tous par coeur, et toi en premier.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait.

Derek, qui n'avait jamais aimé parler, et encore moins avec les chasseuses qui le menaçait et dont le double avait tué toute sa famille, décida qu'il était temps de montrer à Kate à quel point il était pacifiste.

Il se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur la jeune femme, qui dégaina son arme et se mit à tirer. Le loup évita une première flèche, en roulant sur le côté, griffant au passage la chasseuse, qui recula en titubant.

\- Crois moi, après mon oncle, un Kanima et deux ou trois Alphas, tu n'es rien.

Tandis que Kate se remettait de sa blessure, Derek se retourna vers sa famille, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Elle n'est peut-être rien, mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide.

\- On fait tout pour ne pas se battre,ici, Derek.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous êtes pacifistes, très bien, c'est super ! Mais il y'a une différence entre ne pas attaquer et ne pas se défendre. Etre pacifiste, c'est essayer d'éviter le combat. Lorsqu'un combat est déjà engagé, ne pas se battre n'est pas être pacifiste, c'est être idiot. Ou suicidaire. Il y'a des combats qu'on ne peut pas éviter, et lorsque votre avenir ou celui de vos proches en dépend, se battre est nécessaire. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'ici, je ne sais peut-être pas ce que vous avez vécu, mais il y'a une chose que je sais. C'est qu'on est une famille, et on fait tout pour sa famille.

Derek s'apprêtait à conclure son discours lorsqu'une balle d'argent lui transperça le torse de part en part, le forçant à fléchir jusqu'à heurter le sol.

* * *

_Univers 1_

Peter recula jusqu'à se coller au mur, tandis que Derek avançait vers lui, sa colère se lisant sur son visage.

\- Hum, on devrait peut-être agir, non ? Ou alors on attend de voir lequel des deux tue l'autre ?

Pour toute réponse, Jackson reçut un violent coup de la part d'Isaac à l'arrière du crane.

\- Il a pas tort, on devrait faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, et quoi ? Derek est un Alpha, je te signale, et il est relativement énervé, alors je vois pas comment on pourrait le maîtriser, abruti !

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, Scotty ?

\- Arrêtes de t'énerver après Isaac. Derek est peut-être le plus fort, mais nous est on plus nombreux, on doit pouvoir le maîtriser.

\- C'est un super plan, les gars. Qu'est ce que vous diriez de passer à l'action avant que mon faux neveu ne fasse trois pas de plus et ne me force à le frapper.

\- Tu veux dire avant qu'il ne te tue ?

\- Très drôle, Stiles. Bougez vous, bordel !

Non pas sans avoir soupiré, Scott et Isaac se transformèrent et se déplacèrent chacun d'un côté de l'Alpha.

\- Jackson, bouges toi.

\- Tu pourrais bouger aussi, Stilinski.

\- Moi je en suis qu'un frêle humain. Pas toi. Alors bouges tes fesses de loup garou insupportable.

L'air bougon, Jackson se transforma à son tour et se glissa entre Derek et Peter au moment où le premier levait ses griffes pour les abattre sur le second.

\- STOP ! On n'égorge pas les gens, c'est mal. A la limite, si tu veux tuer tout le monde sans qu'on t'en veuille, transforme toi en Kanima, c'est super pratique.

Les paroles du blond semblèrent intéresser l'Alpha, qui arrêta de se débattre pour regarder son bêta d'un air interloqué.

\- C'est quoi ça, un Kanima ?

Profitant de ce laps de répit, Peter s'extirpa de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Dis pas merci, surtout, Peter.

\- Je te ferais remarquer, mon cher Stiles, que tu n'as strictement rien fait. Tout comme Scott et Isaac, d'ailleurs. Et puis, j'aurais très bien pu le maîtriser sans l'aide de personne, je ne voulais simplement pas blesser mon neveu, c'est tout.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais j'ai un faux oncle à égorger, moi, alors...

\- Ok, bon,Derek, soyons clair, je ne voulais pas tuer Laura, je...

Peter s'arrêta en voyant l'Alpha s'écrouler au sol, une plaie ressemblant à celle laissée par une balle au milieu du torse.

\- Derek ?

Tous se regroupèrent auprès de l'Alpha, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est pris une balle.

\- Oui, mais je pense que s'il s'était pris une balle, on l'aurait remarqué, étant donné qu'on est avec lui depuis hyper longtemps !

\- D'accord, mais d'où ça vient, cette blessure alors ?

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Deaton.

Ledit Deaton arriva très peu de temps après, et s'agenouilla directement près de Derek, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Tandis que le vétérinaire examinait l'Alpha, Peter commençait à perdre patience.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur ? Vous êtes sensé être le type qui sait toujours tout, alors balancez !

\- Peter ! Calmes toi.

\- Toi, ça va hein ! Vas te lisser les bouclettes et fous moi la paix.

\- Tu te lisses les cheveux Isaac ?

\- Pas du tout Jackson !

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! C'est pas le moment.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Stilinski ?

\- Oui, Jackson, c'est moi qui dit ça. Derek est peut-être en train de mourir, alors qu'Isaac se lisse les cheveux ou pas, on s'en fout !

\- Bon, écoutez moi ! Je n'en suis pas certain, mais la seule explication possible serait que les deux Derek soient liés.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour faire simple, en échangeant de monde, notre Derek et celui là ont créé une sorte de lien, qui fait que si l'un des deux est blessé physiquement, l'autre le sera aussi.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, notre Derek qui se trouve dans un autre univers est blessé ?

\- De toute évidence. Il s'est pris une balle d'argent, je présume.

\- Et...On peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Mon neveu est en train de mourir dans un fichu univers parallèle et on ne peut rien faire ?

\- A moins que vous ne trouviez un moyen de vous rendre dans ledit univers, je crains que non. Mais je suis certain que votre autre vous va trouver un moyen de le sauver. De _les_ sauver. Voyez donc le côté positif.

\- Parce qu'il y'en a un ?

\- Oui, Stiles. Au moins, « grâce » à ce lien, vous pourrez voir l'évolution de l'état de Derek

\- Oui, et puis si jamais il se remet et que là, Deucalion nous attaque, notre Derek sera aussi en danger. Quelle chance !

\- Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, je dois vous laisser. Tenez moi au courant.

Une fois Deaton parti, tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Derek.

\- Deaton a raison, au moins on sait comment évolue l'état de Derek...

\- Ouais, c'est super, Scott. Avec un peu de chance, on va voir celui là mourir tout en sachant que notre Derek meurt aussi. Youpi.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi pessimistes, là ? Derek s'est déjà pris des balles d'argent, et il est toujours vivant, non ?

Mais les paroles de Jackson ne semblèrent atteindre personne. Il faut dire que lui-même n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il racontait.

Tous fixaient l'Alpha, espérant le voir soudainement se relever, prouvant que le Derek qu'ils aimaient était toujours là.

Mais aucun n'y croyait vraiment totalement.

* * *

_Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! _

_On ne tue pas l'auteure pour les fins sadiques, s'il vous plait x)_

_Le prochain chapitre repartira très probablement un peu pus dans l'humour que celui là (enfin, sauf qi je change d'idée d'ici là ^^)_

_A bientôt! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !_

_Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Rappel: L'univers 1: notre univers, univers 2:univers où les Hale sont toujours en vie_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Univers 2 :_

Étendu sur le sol, Derek se demandait quel genre de balle il s'était pris. Car il souffrait bien plus que la fois où il s'en était pris une dans le bras. A vrai dire, il souffrait très exactement deux fois plus.

La douleur était telle qu'il ne parvint pas à rester les yeux ouverts, il s'évanouit rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fût un mélange de sons divers, son prénom crié, le rire de Kate et plusieurs grognements. Puis ce fût le noir complet.

* * *

_Univers 1 :_

Le petit groupe composé de Peter, Stiles, Isaac, Scott et Jackson était toujours regroupé autour de Derek, inconscient sur le canapé sur lequel Peter l'avait installé.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne guérit pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche, le double de Peter ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment le guérir...

\- Oh, merci Isaac, on y aurait pas pensé tout seuls !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, Stiles ! Moi aussi je m'inquiète.

\- Ou alors peut-être qu'il a autre chose à faire, son double.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que de sauver son neveu, hein Jackson ?

\- Oh, peut-être stopper la personne qui lui a tiré une balle d'argent dans le torse.

Stiles se renfrogna, contraint d'avouer que le blond n'avait pour une fois pas tort.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

Tous se retournèrent vers Scott, prêts à écouter ce que le loup avait à dire.

\- La dernière fois, quand Derek s'est pris une balle dans le bras, il a tenu bien plus longtemps que ça ! il est allé me trouver au lycée, Stiles l'a emmené chez Deaton et il a tenu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, après avoir mangé chez Allison ! Et là, il s'effondre au bout de cinq minutes à peine ? Je ne trouve pas ça normal...

\- Oui, mais il était blessé au bras, là, la balle l'a atteint en plein torse, c'est normal qu'il tienne beaucoup moins longtemps...

\- Ou alors il y a autre chose. Deaton a parlé d'un lien, peut-être que Derek ressent sa douleur et celle de son double en même temps, ce qui expliquerait une telle faiblesse.

\- Wow, Peter Hale qui fait une phrase complète sans ironie ni quoi que ce soit ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

\- On a pas le temps de faire du sarcasme, Jackon !

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, Deaton l'a dit, on ne peut rien faire.

\- On ne peut rien faire, _ici._ Mais si on trouve un moyen de se rendre auprès de notre Derek, alors...

\- Non, Isaac, on ne peut rien faire.

\- Mais si, Peter, si...

\- Réfléchis deux minutes. Trouver un moyen de nous rendre là-bas prendrait tellement de temps que Derek serait déjà mort et enterré quand nous arriverions. Tu peux m'expliquer où serait l'intérêt ?

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? De rester là et d'attendre que ton foutu double sauve les deux Derek, en admettant qu'il sache seulement comment faire ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on devait rester assis à ne rien faire, Stiles. Je propose qu'on cherche comment tout ceci est arrivé, et comment ré-échanger les Derek.

\- Super, et comment on fait ça ?

\- Bon, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais moi va falloir que je rentre chez moi, il est super tard.

Après avoir vérifié les dires de Jackson en regardant sa montre, Scott déclara :

\- Moi aussi, ma mère va me tuer sinon...

\- Ooooh Scotty a peur de se faire disputer par maman, c'est mignon !

\- Dixit le type qui vient de dire qu'il rentrait parce qu'il était tard...

\- On t'a pas sonné, Stilinski !

\- Stop ! Rentrez tous chez vous.

\- Mais Peter...

\- Je vous ai dit de rentrer !

Devant l'air plus qu'agacé de Peter, les trois adolescents rentrèrent chez eux, tout en sachant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à dormir –sauf peut-être Jackson.

* * *

_Univers 2 :_

En voyant son fils s'écrouler sur le sol, Talia Hale sentit la rage l'envahir. Derek avait raison, il fallait se battre. Et Kate Argent paierait très cher de l'avoir blessé. L'Alpha se transforma totalement en louve et se jeta sur la chasseuse qui avait éclaté d'un rire sinistre en grognant, crocs et griffes sortis.

Laura et Cora firent de même, à la seule différence près que leurs transformations n'étaient pas totales, tandis que Deucalion emmenait le petit Théo loin du salon, et que Paige et Peter se précipitaient vers le corps inerte de Derek.

\- Derek ! Peter, fais quelque chose...

Ledit Peter examina rapidement la plaie encore fumante, avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment guérir une blessure par balle d'argent...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il va mourir et qu'on ne peut rien faire ? Non, non, non, je refuse d'accepter ça !

\- Paige...

\- Bon sang, Peter, c'est ton neveu ! Comment tu peux rester aussi froid ?

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas _MON_ neveu...

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite suite aux paroles du loup. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Ce Derek n'était peut-être pas le leur, mais il restait Derek Hale, et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, bouges de là.

\- Paige...

\- Bouges !

Peter se leva et recula en titubant. Au fond, il n'avait aucune envie que ce Derek meurt, neveu ou pas neveu. C'était simplement la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir mieux de n'avoir aucune solution pour le sauver. Se dire que ce n'était pas son neveu.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, la bataille entre les Hale et Kate faisait rage. Plusieurs autres membres de la famille, à commencer par Peter, avaient rejoint la bataille. Griffes et crocs d'un côtés, fusil avec balles d'argent de l'autre. Si jusqu'à présent, aucune balle n'avait touché les loups, la blonde n'était pas blessée non plus, si ce n'est la griffure que lui avait infligé Derek.

Deaton, qui était jusque là resté dans la cuisine, se décida à en sortir et s'agenouilla près de Paige, qui tenait Derek toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Paige...

La brune lui lança un regard noir avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Arrêtez de tous réagir comme ça ! Il n'est pas encore mort.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver.

\- Paige...

\- Laisse moi réfléchir ! Balle d'argent... Argent... Chris !

\- Quoi ?

\- La balle appartient à la famille Argent et ils s'y connaissent en loup garou. Peut-être que Chris sait comment soigner une blessure due à l'une de ses balles !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Deaton n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, stoppant même la bataille entre les Hale et Kate.

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus une, étant donné qu'elle venait de se faire littéralement détruire, laissant apparaître un visage bien connu de toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

_Univers 1 :_

Bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit, Stiles se leva au petit matin pour se préparer pour le lycée. L'adolescent avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, ce qui lui valut un interrogatoire de la part de son père. Interrogatoire auquel il prit soin de répondre de manière très vague, ne pouvant décemment pas lui avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour un loup garou froid et distant qui s'était pris une balle d'argent dans un univers parallèle dans lequel il s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment.

Un peu plus tard, le brun était donc au lycée, où il retrouva Scott, qui semblait avoir aussi bien dormi que lui.

\- Toi aussi t'as passé une nuit d'enfer ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Tu crois que Derek a guéri pendant la nuit ?

\- J'en sais rien... Isaac nous le dira !

\- Ouais... On a quoi, là ?

\- Economie. Avec Finstock.

\- Oh, chouette !

\- Comme tu dis...

Les deux amis se rendirent ainsi au cours du coach Finstock. Scott s'assit bien évidemment à côté d'Allison, et Stiles se retrouva une fois de plus obligé de se retrouver derrière Jackson.

\- Eh ben, t'as une sale tête Stilinski !

\- Sans doute parce que, contrairement à toi, je m'intéresse à autre chose que ma petite personne !

\- Ouais, tu t'intéresse à Derek, quoi.

\- Que..

\- BILINSKI ! Même ma grand-mère était plus discrète quand elle parlait ! Et dieu sait qu'elle n'était pas discrète pour un sou !

\- Désolé, Coach.

\- Et enlèves moi cette face de déterré de ton visage ! Ca m'énerve ! Tu fais quoi la nuit pour avoir cette tête là d'ailleurs ? Non ! Ne réponds pas, je préfère ne pas savoir. Quoi, ça te fait rire Greenberg ? Moi c'est ta face de rat qui me fait rire, alors fermes là. Fermez là tous !

\- Euh, Coach ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Whittemore ?

\- On pourrait commencer le cours ? Je suis impatient de vous écouter !

\- Arrête l'hypocrisie, Whittemore. Mais, oui, commençons !

Etant donné le capital sympathie du coach Finstock, tous préférèrent ne pas parler. Ils auraient tout le loisir de discuter après.

Cependant, Stiles, Scott et même Jackson se posaient la même question : Pourquoi Isaac était-il absent ?

* * *

_Alors?_

_A votre avis, qui est la personne qui a fracassé la porte des Hale?_

_Et pourquoi Isaac est-il absent?_

_Réponses dans le prochain chapitre !_

_A bientôt ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard!_

_Rappel: Univers 1:notre univers, univers 2: univers où les Hale sont vivants_

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Univers 1 :_

Alors que les cours touchaient à leur fin, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Isaac, et ce malgré les nombreux messages que lui avaient laissé Stiles et Scott. Commençant à réellement s'inquiéter, les deux adolescents, accompagnés de Jackson qui n'avait décidément pas l'air d'avoir envie de leur ficher la paix, décidèrent de se rendre à l'appartement Hale.

Une fois devant ledit appartement, Stiles s'arrêta net et se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il n'y a plus de porte ! Vous avez vu ça ? Y'a PLUS DE PORTE !

\- Oui, ben ça va, on a compris qu'il n'y avait plus de portes, pas la peine de le répéter, abruti.

\- D'abord, je te signale que je fais ce que je veux, Jackson ! Et excuse moi d'être perturbé par le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de porte, ce qui signifie donc qu'elle a été défoncée, donc problèmes en perspectives, et on a déjà une liste énorme de problèmes alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de répéter qu'il n'y a plus de porte !

\- Dites, vous pourriez arrêter de hurler, j'ai mal à la tête. Et vous entrez ou vous préférez continuer à argumenter sur le perron ?

Peter, qui venait d'apparaître de on-ne-sait-où, et qui maintenait de la glace sur sa tempe, leur fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire à peine forcé.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé, remarquant au passage que Derek n'y était plus, et commencèrent à fixer l'ancien Alpha, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il prenne la parole.

\- C'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça, ça ne fait que m'énerver et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve. Dites moi plutôt ce que vous fichez là.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de glace ? T'es pas sensé guérir tout seul ?

\- Comment tu t'es blessé ?

\- Pourquoi Isaac n'était pas au lycée ?

\- Où est Derek ?

\- Vous avez tous parlé en même temps, c'était super clair et j'ai tout compris.

\- Oh ça va hein. On t'a demandé où était Isaac ?

\- Excellente question. J'en sais rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais pas où il est ? Tu déconnes !

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai caché dans la cave et je vous mens parce qu'on a envie de se foutre de vous, pourquoi ?

Stiles se renfrogna, agacé de la réponse cassante de Peter.

\- Euh...Ok, bon et Derek ? Il va mieux ? Il est où ?

\- Il est avec Isaac.

\- Et il va bien ?

\- T'es idiot ou quoi, Scott ? Je viens de dire que je savais pas où était Isaac, alors comment je pourrais savoir dans quel état est Derek sachant qu'ils sont au même endroit ?

Cette fois, c'est Scott qui se mit à bouder en regardant d'un oeil peu sympathique l'ancien Alpha.

\- Ouais, bon, et on peut savoir comment tu les as perdus, ou c'est trop demander ?

\- Ah, enfin une question intelligente, merci Jackson ! Disons que notre ami aimant se faire appeler « démon loup » a décidé qu'il était temps de se pointer.

\- Deucalion est venu ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a enlevé Isaac et Derek ? Pourquoi t'as rien fait ?

\- Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? A trois contre un, étant donné que Derek était toujours à moitié mort, et qu'Isaac s'est fait maitriser par Ennis en très précisément vingt secondes !

\- T'aurais pu te battre, quand même...

\- Et comment tu crois que je me suis entaillé le front , Stiles ? En me douchant ?

\- Bon, donc si j'ai bien compris, Deucalion retient Isaac et notre ami Derek venant d'un autre univers, un univers dans lequel il est pote avec ledit Deucalion puisqu'il sait qu'il aime les tartes au citron, ou un truc du genre. Donc soit il meurt à cause de ton double inefficace incapable de soigner une blessure par balle, soit il se réveille et parle à Deucalion en mode « comment ça va mon pote », auquel cas Deucalion n'appréciera pas et le tuera dans un excès de rage, parce qu'il ne sera pas content que ses amis Alphas découvrent son péché mignon. Et vu qu'il est lié à notre Derek, celui ci sera mort aussi. Donc Derek est mort dans tous les cas. Chouette, va falloir se trouver un nouvel Alpha maintenant !

Alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur la non-perte que serait la mort d'Isaac, les regards assassins des trois autres dissuadèrent Jackson de le faire.

\- Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif, Jackson ! Et pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ?

\- Les blessures d'Alphas mettent toujours plus longtemps à guérir.

Tous se retournèrent vers Scott, qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- C'est Deaton qui me l'a dit, l'autre jour.

\- Ouais, ok, super. Bon, et si on se mettait à chercher Isaac et Derek , au lieu de raconter nos vies ?

* * *

_Univers 2 :_

Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Ledit homme s'avança jusqu'à hauteur de Kate et se planta pile en face d'elle.

\- Arrête ça, Kate.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Chris Argent préfère aider les loups garou plutôt que sa propre famille. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus une famille. Maintenant, poses tes armes. Ou je vais devoir te tirer dessus.

Comme pour montrer sa détermination, l'ancien chasseur plaça son arme au niveau de la tête de sa soeur, le doigt sur la détente.

\- Très bien. Si tu y tiens tellement.

La blonde commença à se baisser, et en profita pour donner un violent coup de coude à Chris, qui, de surprise, lâcha son arme.

Le rapport de force désormais inversé, c'était maintenant Kate qui pointait Chris de son arme.

\- Laisse moi terminer ce que j'ai commencé et tout se passera bien.

Un peu en arrière, les Hale se demandaient s'il valait mieux intervenir ou attendre de voir comment le tout allait se terminer. Certains, à l'image de Deucalion, préféraient largement attendre et n'intervenir que si Kate tirait. D'autres, comme Talia ou Laura, avaient plutôt en tête d'intervenir dès maintenant, pour justement éviter que Chris ne soit blessé.

Les Hale, ainsi que les Argent, étaient donc en plein débat chacun de leur côté, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Derek gisait toujours inconscient sur le sol.

Soudain, le corps de l'Alpha se mit à convulser et à recracher du sang, sous le regard paniqué de Paige. Deaton éloigna le petit Théo, qui était revenu dans la pièce, et l'emmena loin du salon.

Talia, en comprenant que Derek ne tiendrait plus longtemps, se décida à agir. La louve se jeta sur Chris, et le poussa sur le côté d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle réveillait la blessure infligée par Derek sur le ventre de la chasseuse.

La blonde se tordit de douleur, et Chris en profita pour lui prendre son arme, alors que Talia se plaçait derrière elle, et resserait sa main toutes griffes dehors sur sa gorge.

\- Attends !

\- Chris... Aide moi...

\- Chris, tu sais qu'on a pas le choix. On ne peut pas la laisser vivre, elle ne se résoudra jamais à nous laisser en paix.

L'ancien chasseur respira profondément, pesant le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

\- Fais le... finit-il par soupirer.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à voir sa soeur mourir, Chris détourna le regard et vint se placer près de Paige et Derek.

\- Chris...

\- Il a été touché par Kate ?

\- Selon toi ?

\- Oui, bon...Il me faut la douille.

\- La douille ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que ! Trouves la moi.

Sans poser plus de questions, Paige s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit approximatif où Kate avait tiré sur Derek. La jeune femme n'eût pas beaucoup de mal à retrouver la douille voulue, et s'empressa de la ramener à Chris. L'homme la cassa et en sortit une sorte de poudre, qui laissa tomber dans la plaie de l'Alpha. Ladite plaie se mit à fumer, puis vira au bleu avant de se refermer lentement.

Derek se mit à tousser, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tenter de se relever, bien vite arrêté par Chris.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester allongé pendant quelques instants.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de rester allongé, merci, lui répondit sèchement l'Alpha.

Il se mit debout et inspecta brièvement la pièce. La seule chose qu'il eût le temps de remarquer avant que Paige ne lui coure dans les bras fût le corps de Kate qui gisait non loin de la porte.

En resserrant l'étreinte, Derek soupira. Il était peut-être toujours coincé dans un autre monde, mais au moins il ne semblait plus y avoir de menace allait pouvoir se concentrer sur comment rentrer chez lui.

* * *

_Univers 1_

Isaac inspecta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un endroit sombre, humide. Aucune fenêtre et une seule porte. Il pouvait d'agir d'une cave, ou bien d'un entrepôt... Bon, d'accord, en réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais, au vu des liens qui lui serrait pieds et poings, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas se faire chouchouter. En face de lui, Derek était également ligoté, et toujours inconscient.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et laissa apparaître Deucalion, qui, après un bref regard à Derek, s'agenouilla devant Isaac.

\- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Eh bien, très franchement, à toi, rien du tout. Tu n'es là que pour me permettre d'obtenir ce que je veux de lui.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Derek pour ouvrir les yeux, ce qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction au démon loup.

Et on dirait que je vais bientôt l'obtenir !

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Je poste la suite avant le week-end prochain, promis ! _

_A bientôt :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody ! :D

Voici le 7ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Rappel: Univers 1: Notre univers /Univers 2: univers dans lequel les Hale sont toujours en vie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Univers 1 :_

Alors qu'Isaac aurait dû se sentir soulagé du réveil de Derek, qui prouvait que le double de Peter et les gens de cet autre univers n'étaient pas totalement incapables, l'impression soudaine que les choses n'allaient qu'empirer l'empêchait de se réjouir.

Deucalion se positionna face à Derek, et soutint son regard.

\- Écoutes moi bien, Hale.

Derek, qui avait l'impression qu'un singe jouait des timbales à l'intérieur de son crâne, eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reconnaître Deucalion.

\- Deucalion ? Pourquoi...

\- Tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi tu es là.

\- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ?

Deucalion, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de questions de la part de l'Alpha, ne put bredouiller qu'un « quoi ? ».

Isaac, quant à lui, se serait frappé le crane avec la paume de sa main s'il n'avait pas été ligoté. Derek aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non, il surenchérit, et le frisé espérait vraiment que le double de l'Alpha allait avoir une prise de conscience soudaine, ou sinon ils étaient très mal. Car il n'était pas sûr que Deucalion apprécie qu'on lui demande pourquoi il était aveugle ou s'il aimait les tartes.

\- Ça suffit, je ne tolère pas ! Personne ne s'adresse à moi comme cela ! Je suis le démon loup, le plus puissant des loups-garou, le destructeur des mondes, JE SUIS...

\- Ok , ok , ça va, pardon.

Puis, Derek ajouta, comme pour lui-même :

\- Dire que je prenais celui de mon monde pour un détraqué...

Deucalion vint se placer près d'Isaac et approcha sa main, toutes griffes dehors, du visage du frisé.

\- Soit tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir, Derek, soit je lui arrache le visage. A toi de voir.

Le cerveau de l'Alpha se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser l'adolescent mourir, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses aux questions de ce Deucalion visiblement aveugle et mal poilé. D'ailleurs il se débrouillait franchement bien, pour un aveugle, on aurait cru qu'il voyait parfaitement. Mais bon, ça , ce n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème était de choisir intelligemment quoi faire. Le Peter et les adolescents bizarres de ce monde étaient probablement déjà en train de les rechercher, il fallait donc juste qu'il gagne du temps pour leur permettre de les trouver avant qu'Isaac –s'il avait bien retenu son nom- ne soit tué.

\- Ok. Je te répondrais.

\- Bien.

Isaac poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les griffes du démon-loup se desserrer. Cependant, le soulagement laissa bien vite place à l'inquiétude. Le Derek en face de lui serait incapable de répondre à Deucalion, sauf bien sûr si ce dernier lui demandait quel était son plat favori, mais il y avait clairement peu de chances. Et là, la réaction de l'aveugle serait imprévisible.

\- Je serais de retour très bientôt, et t'as intérêt à ne pas me mentir.

Deucalion sortit de la pièce, et les deux hommes surent que c'était une chance inestimable. Isaac allait pouvoir briefer –au moins un peu- Derek sur la situation.

* * *

Dans l'appartement Hale, une carte de la ville était étalée sur une table devant Peter, Scott, Stiles, Jackson et Deaton qui était venu prêter main forte, le but étant d'évaluer et de repérer les endroits susceptibles d'être utilisés par Deucalion pour retenir des otages.

\- Bon ! Il les planquerait où, ses otages, le petit Deucalion , selon vous?

\- Déjà, on cherche un endroit abandonné.

\- Oui, ça paraît logique, ça, merci Jackson.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme lieux abandonnés à Beacon Hills ?

\- La banque.

\- Non, il y avait déjà mis Erica et Boyd, il est pas assez débile pour les remettre au même endroit ! Je me demande si tu as un cerveau, Stiles.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Peter, ça me touche. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de rire, Jackson, ce serait sympa !

\- D'autres idées ?

\- L'ancien commissariat ? Le bâtiment n'a pas été réutilisé.

\- Il y'a des fenêtres absolument partout, ce serait tout sauf discret.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est facile de démolir les idées des autres, mais tu ne proposes rien je te signale, tonton Hale !

\- Je pensais plutôt à l'ancienne usine désaffectée, près de la sortie nord de la ville. C'est éloigné, isolé, personne n'y met plus les pieds, il n'y a pas de fenêtres et je suis certain que c'est le genre d'endroits qu'aime notre ami démon-loup.

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas. Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ?

\- Non, on ferait mieux de rester là et de manger du pop-corn en attendant qu'ils se libèrent d'eux-même, pourquoi ?

* * *

Près d'un quart d'heure après le départ de Deucalion, Isaac avait expliqué grosso modo la situation à Derek.

Ce dernier allait prendre la parole lorsque le démon loup revint dans la pièce, et se plaça pile en face de l'Alpha.

\- Je te rappelle le deal. Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, et je laisse ton ami frisé vivre.

\- Merci, j'ai une mémoire, je m'en souvenais.

\- Bon. Première question : qu'est ce que toi et tes amis savez exactement sur moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est MOI qui pose les questions ici !

\- Tu as tué Erica.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Je te préviens, si je juges ta réponse insuffisante, il meurt.

\- Tu es..était amoureux de ma mère. T'es aveugle mais vu comment tu te comportes je doute que tu le sois totalement. Un penchant pour le sadisme, bien qu'au départ t'étais du genre pacifiste. Les films d'Hitchcock sont ton péché mignon. Sans parler des tartes au citron. Surtout les meringuées. Content ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à cette réponse, Deucalion eut un mouvement de recul, sans pour autant quitter son otage des yeux. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait savoir toutes ces choses ? Des choses dont il ne parlait plus depuis des années, des choses que même sa meute et les personnes les plus proches de lui ignoraient ?

Au vu de la réaction du double de son beau père, Derek jugea qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Une chance que ce Deucalion ne soit au final pas si différent de celui de son monde.

\- Comment sais tu tout cela ?

Agacé de la non-réponse de Derek, Deucalion perdit patience et agrippa sa gorge avec ses griffes.

\- Je répète. Comment sais tu cela ?

Derek déglutit. Il voulait simplement intriguer Deucalion pour gagner du temps, mais finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas adopté la bonne stratégie...

* * *

_Univers 2 :_

Les choses semblaient avoir repris leur cours normal chez les Hale après l'attaque de Kate. Tous souhaitaient désormais en savoir plus sur l'univers de Derek.

\- Non, mais dis nous, c'est comment chez toi ? Est ce que je suis en couple ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire.

\- Non, Peter, tu n'es pas en couple.

\- Oh. C'est nul.

\- T'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre. Enfin, l'autre Peter ne s'en plaint pas.

\- Mais à quoi je passe mes journées alors ?

\- Tu les passes dans l'escalier à élaborer des plans diaboliques, j'imagine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisses tomber.

Derek se réprima mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de sortir des phrases comme ça.

\- Et nous ? Comment on est ?

A la question de sa soeur, l'Alpha déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était entouré d'une tribu de loups-garou qui le sauraient immédiatement. Ceci dit, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que sa famille découvre que Peter avait tué Laura. Des réponses vagues s'imposaient donc.

\- Hum... Vous... vous êtes morts.

\- Quoi ? On est... Tous mort?

\- A part Peter, Argent, Deaton et Deucalion...oui.

\- Oh...

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce après cette annonce. Mais Derek savait que LA question allait bientôt être posée.

\- Comment ?

Et voilà. Elle avait été posée.

\- Kate a mis le feu à la maison.

\- Je ne l'ai pas internée ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que parler de ta famille soit une bonne idée, Chris.

\- Et comment toi, Peter et Deucalion avez survécu ?

\- J'étais pas à la maison. Deucalion non plus, il ne vivait pas là de toute façon. Et Peter a passé six ans à l'hôpital avant de guérir.

\- Je vois... Attends, pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne nous dit pas toute la vérité ?

Et mince. Il avait fallu que sa mère comprenne qu'il cachait des choses.

\- Est ce qu'on est vraiment _TOUS_ morts dans cet incendie ?

\- Ouais. Enfin non, pas Paige.

Derek savait que cela allait être douloureux de parler de la Paige de son monde, mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ça que de parler de Laura. Et qu'avec un peu de chance, ils penseraient tous qu'il n'y avait que ça qu'il ne leur avait pas dit.

\- Comment je suis morte ?

\- La nuit où tu as été mordue au lycée...

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus. Tout le monde avait compris. Même Chris. Derek put lire sur le visage de Paige qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer tout ce que sa mort avait changé.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me déteste.

L'Alpha poussa un soupir d'agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Peter la ramène avec cette histoire ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne détestait pas.

\- Tu sais que je sais quand tu mens ?

\- Tu sais que tu ne me forceras pas à répondre ?

\- Je peux te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me dises.

\- Essaies, pour voir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ?

\- Ce serait que la deuxième fois...

\- Quoi ?

Et merde. Il avait encore parlé trop fort. Il fallait vraiment que le loup se reprenne, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de penser à voix haute !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? T'as tué oncle Peter ?

Sentant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain plus que dangereux, Derek se retourna vers Deaton.

\- Bon ! Vous ne savez toujours pas comment me renvoyer chez moi, vous ?

\- Etant donné que je suis resté là tout le temps, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu trouver, Derek.

\- Ouais, eh ben va falloir trouver ! Parce que j'aimerais assez rentrer chez moi, j'ai des trucs plutôt urgent à faire.

\- Et au moins là-bas tu n'as pas d'oncle, puisque tu m'as tué.

\- Euh... En fait t'es bien vivant, je te rassure.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as dit que tu m'avais tué ?

\- Laisses tomber.

\- Hors de question. Je veux savoir.

\- Deaton ! Qu'est ce que fichez encore là ? Vous devriez être en train de fouiller dans vos bouquins pour me ré-échanger avec votre Derek !

\- Derek a raison, il faut remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon de fusionner deux univers si différents.

Tous acceptèrent d'aider à chercher une solution, même Peter, qui savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à discuter les ordres de sa soeur aînée.

Au bout d'un bon moment, les recherches ne menant à rien, Deaton proposa qu'il valait mieux comprendre d'abord comment un tel échange avait été possible.

Les théories fusaient, et les esprits commençaient sérieusement à s'échauffer, des disputes menaçaient d'éclater, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

\- Ok, c'est bon, arrêtez ! C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai échangé les deux Derek...

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Selon vous, qui a échangé les Derek et pourquoi?_

_A bientôt :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, et de poster un chapitre aussi court, mais je dois dire qu'entre les cours, le bac, le code, et les problèmes persos, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire :/ Mais je compte bien recommencer à faire des chapitres plus longs et à les poster plus vite !

J'espère que ce mini chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Univers 2_

Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers la personne qui venait d'avouer être à l'origine de toute cette situation. Si pratiquement tous affichaient un air choqué, ce n'était pas le cas de Derek. Le fait est qu'il ne s'y attendait certes pas, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'étonnait grandement. Après tout, c'était bien le genre de cette personne.

\- Mais... Pourquoi...Comment...

\- Je connais un druide, un ancien ami de ma famille, qui m'a appris quelques tours. J'ai préparé ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « potion » et je l'ai mise dans une des tartes de Peter que j'ai donné à Derek.

\- O..Ok, mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que ça allait l'envoyer dans un autre univers, le but était uniquement de le faire réagir, et de lui faire comprendre la chance qu'il a... Parce qu'il devenait franchement insupportable...

Agacé, et quelque peu inintéressé de savoir pourquoi le si gentil Deucalion avait fait ça à son double, Derek soupira bruyamment.

\- Ouais, bon, ça n'explique pas que moi je sois là !

\- J'imagine que ton univers le lui ferait comprendre, et il est fort probable que tu aies aussi quelque chose à apprendre ici.

\- Et c'est tout ? C'est ça ton explication ? Je vois pas ce que je pourrais bien avoir à apprendre ici, de toute manière. Comment je rentre chez moi ?

\- Euh... J'en sais rien.

\- Pardon ?

Cette fois, Derek commençait à vraiment s'énerver. Un abruti de double de Deucalion l'avait envoyé ici pour donner une leçon au Derek de ce monde, lui sortait des âneries du style « tu es là car tu as quelque chose à y apprendre » et ne savait même pas comment le renvoyer chez lui !

L'Alpha plaqua son « beau-père » contre le mur du salon, toutes griffes dehors. Il lui aurait probablement arraché la gorge avec ses dents si une petite voix ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- Papa ?

Ne voulant pas choquer l'enfant de son double, Derek relâcha Deucalion et sortit en trombe de la maison.

* * *

_Univers 1_

Scott, Stiles, Jackson et Peter étaient désormais non loin de l'ancienne usine désaffectée, dans laquelle Peter soupçonnait Deucalion de retenir Isaac et Derek. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour prendre les trois issues possibles. Ainsi, Peter prit la porte d'entrée, Jackson celle de derrière, et Stiles et Scott se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte, située sur l'un des côtés du bâtiment.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à ouvrir leur porte lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre, accompagné de grognements et de bruits de verre, faisant sursauter les quatre loups, qui n'hésitèrent pas une seconde de plus avant de défoncer les portes.

* * *

_Univers 2_

Derek marchait d'un pas décidé dans les rues de la ville, sans savoir où il allait. Il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison, il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme.

Le loup se rendit compte qu'il était allé jusqu'au lycée de Beacon Hills. N'ayant rien à y faire, il commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit de lointains hurlements. Reconnaissant grâce à son ouïe ultra-développée les voix mêlées de Lydia et Allison, il ne pût s'empêcher d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un décor macabre. Un corps gisait au milieu du couloir, entouré de dizaines d'élèves, pleurant ou affichant un air horrifié. Des bribes de conversations lui parvinrent, tels que « suicide », « ne supportait plus la situation »...

Derek serait parti s'il n'avait senti une odeur familière mêlée à celle du sang. Boyd. C'était lui qui était mort.

Le loup commençait à vraiment vouloir rentrer chez lui. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui. Entre le fait de revoir sa famille, Paige, Isaac en prison pour meurtre, et maintenant le suicide de Boyd... Il avait tout d'abord pensé être arrivé dans un super univers, où les gens qu'il aimait étaient en vie et heureux. Mais de toute évidence, tout les gens qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être tous heureux et vivants. Soit sa famille était morte mais ses amis vivants, soit l'inverse...

Ne pouvant pas rester là plus longtemps, Derek s'avança vers la sortie. Mais, au moment où il allait pousser la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit sur John Stilinski.

\- Monsieur Hale ? Que faîtes vous là ?

\- Hum... Je... Rien du tout.

Derek sortit en laissant un Shérif perplexe derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du père de Stiles. Enfin, techniquement il avait tout son temps, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il décida donc de finalement retourner « chez lui », pour essayer de trouver un moyen de rentre –en essayant de ne pas tuer Deucalion.

Il reprit donc le chemin de la demeure familiale, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Derek ?

Le loup se retourna, et n'en crût pas ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà, encore désolée et à bientôt :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous !

Non, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, simplement j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, et puis j'ai eu le bac aussi, du coup j'ai dû la mettre en pause. Mais, je la reprends à présent (même si j'ai encore mon oral le 30 et que j'aurais du réviser au lieu d'écrire et de regarder le 4x01 mais booon...).

Univers 1: le notre

Univers 2: celui avec les Hale

Je vous rappelle rapidement les faits: Notre Derek et celui d'un univers parallèle dans lequel les Hale sont vivants ont été échangés à cause du Deucalion de l'univers 2. Les deux Derek ont un lien: si l'un est blessé, l'autre le sera aussi. Dans l'univers 1, Deucalion a enlevé Derek et Isaac et Peter, Stiles, Scott et Jackson sont à leur recherche. Dans l'univers 2, après avoir découvert que tout était la faute de Deucalion, Derek est sorti prendre l'air et a découvert que Boyd s'était suicidé. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une voix l'a interpellé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9

_Univers 2:_

_Il reprit donc le chemin de la demeure familiale, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella._

_\- Derek ?_

_Le loup se retourna, et n'en crût pas ses yeux._

\- Que... Stiles ?

L'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête, un air perdu sur le visage.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

Oups. Il allait devoir expliquer ça, maintenant !

\- Hum... Oui. J'ai...Entendu ton père le dire, une fois.

\- Ah, d'accord. Enfin bref, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle alors qu'on ne se connait pas, mais le truc c'est que je suis ami avec Scott McCall, vous savez, l'apprenti de Deaton, et donc il m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, parce qu'il vous entend toujours parler de trucs bizarres avec Deaton, et...

\- WOW ! Respires. En quoi je pourrais t'aider ?

\- Hum, en fait c'est plus pour mon père. Il est sur une enquête en ce moment, et j'ai lu le dossier –vous n'allez pas lui dire, hein- et, enfin, vous allez trouver ça dingue mais plus on y réfléchit, avec Scott, plus on se dit que ces meurtres n'ont pas pu être fait par un animal...

Derek soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le double de Stiles qui venait lui demander de l'aide surnaturelle. A lui. A croire qu'il était beaucoup moins menaçant dans ce fichu univers, parce que jamais personne ne serait venu lui parler de choses comme ça dans le sien. Quoique cela avait peut-être un lien avec le fait qu'à une époque il vivait dans une maison calcinée et qu'il avait été suspecté de meurtre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question de mêler Stiles et Scott à toute cette histoire de loups garou dans cet univers.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Scott s'est trompé, je ne peux pas t'aider. Au revoir.

Sur ce, le brun tourna les talons d'un pas décidé.

\- On vous a entendu parler des loups garou.

Et merde. L 'Alpha se stoppa, bien obligé. Son double et celui de Deaton ne savaient de toute évidence pas ce qu'était la discrétion ! Et maintenant, grâce à ces deux imbéciles, et aussi à Deucalion et son idée idiote de permuter deux univers, c'était lui qui allait devoir régler tout ça.

\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton lycée et d'oublier tout ce que toi et ton ami avez cru entendre.

\- Derek, s'il vous plait ! Si les loups garou existent et s'en prennent à cette ville, je veux en être ! Et Scott aussi. Je ne peux pas laisser mon père s'occuper d'un meurtre qu'il ne résoudra jamais, et puis...

\- Ecoutes moi bien, Stilinski ! Peut importe ce que tu penses des loups garou ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler, vraiment. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et tu n'as aucune idée de dans quoi tu veux t'embarquer. Alors sois mignon et RESTES SUR LE BANC DE TOUCHE. Compris ?

Stiles hocha la tête, effrayé. Ravi d'avoir fait son petit effet, Derek laissa l'adolescent en plan et repris le chemin de la maison Hale, même si, au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Stiles ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

* * *

_UNIVERS 1_

Isaac était vraiment inquiet. Deucalion tenait fermement Derek par la gorge, et exigeait une réponse.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Derek, comment sais tu tout cela ?

Derek reflechissait à toute vitesse. Comment expliquer à ce Deucalion fou furieux pourquoi il était au courant pour les films d'Hitchcock, les tartes et tout le reste ? Le tout sans lui révéler la vérité, bien entendu !

\- Hum... Je le sais parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?

Deucalion commençait à perdre sérieusement patience.

\- Peter.

\- Quoi ?

Derek avait sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Même si, réflexion faite, tout mettre sur le dos de Peter n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

\- Peter, répéta t-il.

\- Tu sais tout ça de ton oncle ?

\- Oui...

\- Et d'où est ce que cet enfoiré ressusciteur tient ça, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Deucalion était à bout. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ses adversaires le connaissent si bien, bien mieux que lui ne les connaissait. Dans un excès de colère, il fracassa le pauvre meuble qui se trouvait là, brisant au passage le miroir posé dessus, tandis que les deux captifs tournaient la tête pour éviter les débris et morceaux de verre.

* * *

C'est de là que provenait le bruit qu'entendirent Stiles, Scott, Peter et Jackson alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bâtiment. Défonçant chacun la porte qui leur faisait face, les quatre amis –enfin, plus ou moins pour certains- pénétrèrent dans l'usine désaffectée. Ils découvrirent un lieu sombre et poussiéreux, et où les débris jonchaient le sol. Ils repérèrent très vite Derek et Isaac, et entreprirent de les délivrer.

Une fois cela fait, Peter prit la parole.

\- Où est ce cher Deucalion destructeur des mondes ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais,moi ? Par contre tu devrais faire gaffe, je crois qu'il a une dent contre toi...

\- Il a réussi à s'enfuir pendant que vous entriez, je crois, annonça Isaac.

\- Et comment est ce qu'il aurait fait ? On a pris toutes les entrées !

\- Où est Jackson ?

Suite à la remarque de Scott, tous tournèrent la tête dans le but d'apercevoir l'adolescent manquant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix leur parvint.

\- Je suis là, merci de t'en inquiéter McCall.

Jackson se rapprocha du groupe en trébuchant à moitié, une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Regardez qui n'a pas été fichu d'empêcher notre bouffeur de tartes de s'en aller !

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux qu'il ne s'en soit pas pris à toi, tu serais mort ! Et j'aurais enfin la paix...

\- Jackson...

Les six hommes sortirent tant bien que mal du bâtiment, et se rendirent tous au loft.

* * *

_UNIVERS 2_

Alors que Derek se trouvait désormais près de la maison, il ressentit une douleur au niveau du visage. Passant machinalement sa main dessus, il se rendit vite compte qu'il saignait. Se demandant vivement ce qu'il se passait encore, il ouvrit la porte, bien décidé à se planter devant un miroir pour constater les dégâts, et ensuite à rentrer dans son univers.

Mais, les membres de sa famille en avaient apparemment décidé autrement, et l'assaillirent de questions à peine arrivé.

\- Derek !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Comment tu t'es blessé ?

\- Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Tu vas me dire comment ça se fait que tu m'aies tué mais que je sois vivant ?

Derek soupira longuement. Il n'avait donc pas droit à un peu de repos.

\- Vous pourriez éviter de tous parler en même temps, ce serait sympa !

\- Hum oui. Donc, qu'est ce que tu as au visage ?

\- Excellente question, je me posais la même.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es sourd, monsieur je-suis-fan-de-tartes ? J'ai dit « Je-ne-sais-PAS ».

\- Ok d'accord. Et cette histoire de tu m'as tué mais en fait non ?

\- Oh, Peter, sois sympa, oublies cette histoire.

\- Hors de question ! Déjà que me détestes sans vouloir me dire pourquoi...

\- Mais combien de fois va t-il falloir que je le dise, je ne te déteste pas ! C'est dingue ça ! Je préférais encore les sarcasmes incessants !

\- Qui fait du sarcasme ?

\- Toi. Enfin, l'autre toi.

\- Moi ? Sérieux ?

\- Oui, sérieux. Et t'as un penchant pour les escaliers aussi, voilà, t'es content, on peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Et moi, comment je suis ?

\- Euuuh, je ne suis pas sur que parler du Deucalion de mon univers soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu ne tient pas à le savoir. Je vais juste te dire que des deux, c'est toi le moins taré. Enfin je crois. Et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais parler à Deaton.

* * *

Derek retrouva ledit Deaton dans la cuisine, assis devant tout un tas de livres, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de renvoyer le jeune homme chez lui.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si. A part que j'en ai marre de jouer aux mille et une questions et que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où viennent ces blessures et comment rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment te renvoyer,mais en ce qui concerne les blessures, on dirait que cela est dû à des débris de verre, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

\- Aucun miroir n'a explosé à côté de moi pourtant, j'imagines que je m'en souviendrais.

\- Dans ce cas c'est vraiment étrange, je vais faire des recherches.

\- Super idée. Ah et, tu devrais parler à Scott, histoire de lui enlever de la tête de se mêler des histoires de loups garou.

Sans laisser à Deaton le temps de répondre, Derek quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Comme il s'en doutait, il fut encore assailli de tonnes de questions sur son univers et tout le tralala. N'ayant aucune envie de parler, il mit court à la conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence.

\- Je vais me doucher, merci de garder vos questions pour plus tard !

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il put entendre le double de son oncle marmonner qu'il parviendrait à découvrir pourquoi Derek ne l'aimait pas, ce qui arracha un soupir d'agacement à l'Alpha.

_UNIVERS 1_

Une fois au loft, les cinq loups et l'humain s'installèrent dans le salon. Jackson, Derek et Isaac commençaient à guérir lentement.

\- Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de « Deucalion a une dent contre toi » ?

\- Disons qu'il est possible que je lui ai dit que je tenais ce que je savais sur lui de toi, et ça ne lui a pas trop plu.

\- T'as fait quoi ?

\- Oh fais pas cette tête hein, tu n'as rien à dire, monsieur je-tue-ma-propre-nièce.

\- Là, on ne peut pas lui donner tord.

\- La ferme, Stiles. Le jour où t'auras un cerveau tu pourras parler.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je t'ai rien fait du tout, moi !

\- Non mais rien que de voir ta tête me donne des envies de meurtre.

Pour appuyer sa réponse, l'ancien Alpha offrit à l'hyperactif un sourire de psychopathe dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Ok, bon, résumons. Deucalion s'est barré en laissant Derek et Isaac. Ce qui n'est pas son genre du tout... J'aurais parié qu'il se croyait assez puissant pour tous nous terrasser, vu l'ego surdimensionné qu'il a !

\- C'est toi qui parle d'égo, Jackson ?

\- La ferme Stilinski.

Sans prêter attention au « même Finstock a dit que t'avais plus d'égo que sa grand mère, j'y peux rien... » de Stiles, Jackson poursuivi sa réflexion.

\- Donc il doit avoir un plan. Et ça, c'est pas bon du tout. Surtout que maintenant, grâce à Derek ici présent,-ledit Derek haussa les épaules- il est encore plus énervé. Bon d'accord c'est contre Peter, mais il est capable de s'en prendre à nous quand même. Donc on ferait mieux de récupérer notre Derek et ses pouvoirs d'Alpha !

Tous se mirent à s'activer pour essayer d'inverser le sort, mais, ne sachant même pas d'où venait la situation, leur tâche s'avérait compliquée...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Rappel: Univers 1:le notre, univers 2:celui avec les Hale_

* * *

Chapitre 10

UNIVERS 2

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Derek redescendit dans le salon, bien conscient que, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions de ses proches. Sa théorie se vérifia bien rapidement, puisque à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'il remarqua que toutes les chaises étaient positionnées en cercle dans le salon. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'un jeu de questions/réponses allait se dérouler.

L'Alpha se résigna en soupirant et s'assit sur l'un des sièges. Après tout, il avait peut-être une chance de réussir à ne pas tout révéler malgré le fait qu'il était entouré de loups garou capables de savoir quand il mentait. Ouais, bon, reflexion faite, il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir.

C'est bien entendu Peter qui lança la première question.

\- Bon, dis moi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Derek soupira bruyamment. Il en avait plus que marre de cette question, et n'avait pas franchement envie de balancer que le fait que son oncle ait tué sa soeur ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

\- Oui, bon, je veux bien répondre à _toutes_ vos questions, sauf celle là.

Alors que Peter allait lancer un « hors de question ! », Talia le devança.

-Accordé.

Le double de l'ancien Alpha se retourna vivement vers son aînée, le regard chargé d'incompréhension.

\- Il vient de dire qu'il répondrait à _toutes_ nos questions, alors moi je prends.

Peter marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible en croisant les bras, comme s'il boudait.

\- Donc, Chris n'a pas interné Kate, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Elle a mis le feu à la maison, et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient sont morts. Sauf Peter.

\- Et alors, elle est toujours en vie dans ton univers ?

\- Non. Peter l'a tuée.

\- Et cette histoire de « j'ai tué Peter mais il est en fait toujours vivant ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait réussi à éluder la question « pourquoi tu me détestes ? » mais il fallait que Laura revienne à la charge sur le sujet...

\- Derek, t'as dis que tu répondais à toutes les questions.

\- Ouais, enfin là c'est plus ou moins la même question.

\- Techniquement, c'est pas la même. Alors tu réponds, s'il te plait.

L'Alpha lança un regard meurtrier au double de son oncle. Mais, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas le lâcher, il se décida finalement à répondre.

\- Disons qu'il est possible que je l'ai égorgé mais ce psychopathe a hanté et manipulé une adolescente pour qu'elle le ressuscite, ce qu'elle a fait. Et depuis il passe son temps assis dans l'escalier. Contents ?

\- Oncle Peter a hanté une ado pour ressusciter ? Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!

\- Hum, techniquement moi je n'ai rien fait du tout, Laura ! C'est le Peter de son univers qui a l'air d'être un vrai malade...

\- C'est vrai que si on t'écoutes, t'as l'air d'être entouré de psychopathes... Entre Peter, et Deucalion que tu as dit être taré...

Derek ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

\- Hum, oui. Je me demande même qui de Deucalion ou Peter est le plus psychopathe... En fait, je crois qu'il se partagent la palme d'or du taré de l'année !

\- Et, est ce que j'ai déjà tué des gens ?

\- Je crois que c'est ton troisième passe temps préféré, juste après « élaborer des plans diaboliques dans l'escalier » et « faire du sarcasme ».

\- Oh. Et pourquoi tu déteste ton oncle ?

\- On a dit que je ne répondais pas à ça.

\- On arrête les questions si tu le fais.

\- Tentant mais non.

\- On pourrait te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu parles...

\- Bien tenté Deucalion, mais t'es pas vraiment crédible avec ta tarte dans la main.

\- DEREK ! Réponds, bon sang !

\- J'ai dit NON.

Agacé, l'Alpha se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Sur ce, le loup claqua la porte derrière lui et pris la direction de la clinique vétérinaire.

* * *

UNIVERS 1

Peter, Scott, Jackson, Stiles et Isaac avaient passé toute la nuit à essayer de trouver un moyen d'inverser le sort, sans succès. Scott avait tenté d'appeler Deaton pour lui demander de l'aide, mais l'émissaire n'avait pas daigné répondre. Derek, quand à lui, dormait tranquillement, comme s'il ne s'inquiétait en rien de retourner chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Peter et Derek allaient continuer les recherches, les quatre adolescents se rendirent au lycée.

Alors que le coach Finstock leur baratinait des trucs d'économie, les loups et l'humain étaient, pour changer, en pleine discussion.

\- Vous croyez que Deaton va bien ?

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'irait pas bien, Scott ?

\- Il ne m'a pas répondu, ni même rappelé...

\- Et alors ? Il ne dort jamais, ton boss ?

\- Tu pourrais parler sans agressivité des fois, Whittemore ?

\- Pas quand je vois ta sale tronche, Stilinski.

\- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Scott a raison, c'est pas normal... Deaton a peut-être un problème ! Et puis, vous avez vu l'attitude de Derek ? On aurait dit qu'il se fichait de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui...

\- Tu débloques, Lahey...

\- Oui, Lahey débloque, tout le monde le sait. Oui, Bilinski et McCall craignent, et oui, Whittemore est un hypocrite. VOUS POURRIEZ SUIVRE LE COURS MAINTENANT, OU C'EST TROP DEMANDER A VOS PETITES TETES PLUS VIDES QUE DES POIS CHICHES ?

Les quatre ados se retournèrent face au tableau en bougonnant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprennent à être plus discrets que ça ! Mais, comment être discrets lorsque la seule personne vraiment apte à les aider –autrement dit Deaton- semblait avoir disparu ?

* * *

UNIVERS 2

Derek entra dans la clinique de Deaton sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

\- Deaton !

\- Ah, Derek, j'allais justement t'appeler.

Derek afficha un air surpris. Le vétérinaire avait donc des infos ? Ce serait bien la première bonne nouvelle depuis qu'il était arrivé !

\- Je vous écoute !

\- Déjà, j'ai parlé à Scott et Stiles. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, ils ont énormément insisté et s'étaient bien renseigné, alors je me suis dit qu'après tout...

\- Pardon ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?

\- Tu as bien dit qu'ils étaient impliqués dans le surnaturel dans ton monde, alors pourquoi...

\- Mais parce que là, ils avaient une chance de vivre normalement ! Vous êtes abruti ou quoi ?

\- Hum, bon, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je pense également savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à saigner d'un coup.

\- Alors ?

\- Je pense qu'en échangeant de monde avec ton double, vous avez développé un lien.

\- Du style si je suis blessé, il l'est aussi et inversement ?

\- Exactement.

\- Super, manquait plus que ça !

\- Dernière chose, je pense savoir comment inverser le sort

\- Vous pouvez me renvoyer ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, je crois que ça ne va pas trop te plaire...

* * *

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte que les Hale découvrent la vérité par rapport à la mort de Laura et tout ça, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre. Ceci dit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le découvriront pas *musique de suspens*_

_Dites moi, à votre avis, qu'est ce que Deaton de l'univers 2 va révéler à Derek? Et où est passé celui de l'univers 1? Sans parler du double de Derek qui agit bizarrement ?_

_A bientôt ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette pause d'un an,que j'ai dû faire pour cause de problèmes familiaux importants. Du coup, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu, vu que je n'avais rien écrit depuis très longtemps, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est forcément moins bon, étant donné cette longue pause.

RAPPEL: Univers 1: le notre

Univers 2: celui avec les Hale vivants

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

UNIVERS 2

_\- Dernière chose, je pense savoir comment inverser le sort_

_\- Vous pouvez me renvoyer ?_

_\- Pas exactement._

_\- Alors quoi ?_

_\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, je crois que ça ne va pas trop te plaire..._

Derek planta son regard dans celui du vétérinaire, attendant les réponses tant attendues.

\- Deucalion a choisi d'envoyer notre Derek dans un autre monde pour lui donner une leçon, lui apprendre quelque chose.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors il est certain que le fait que ce soit ton monde qui ait été choisi n'est pas anodin.

\- Si c'est pour me ressortir cette histoire de « vous avez tous les deux quelque chose à apprendre », vous ne m'apprenez rien, là. Vous avez du nouveau, oui ou non ?

\- Oui. J'y arrive. Je pense que le seul moyen pour ré-échanger vos places est que chacun de vous découvre ce qu'il a à apprendre dans l'univers dans lequel il a été envoyé.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que pour rentrer, il faut que moi et… l'autre moi, on apprenne quelque chose qui pourrait être n'importe quoi étant donné qu'on n'a pas le moindre indice ? Eh ben, merci beaucoup, Doc !

Plutôt agacé par les nouvelles informations de Deaton, qu'il jugeait inutiles, l'Alpha se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- En fait, Derek, nous avons des indices.

Le loup se retourna, et pria pour que l'émissaire dise quelque chose de sensé et pertinent, sans quoi il aurait certainement une soudaine envie de le frapper.

\- Les différences entre les univers sont un indice majeur. Tout semble être lié à ta famille. Peut-être ta leçon est-elle liée aux Hale.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que a m'aide, ça ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais commencer par leur parler.

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais, et je ne crois pas que ça ait servi à quoi que ce soit jusqu'à présent !

\- Parce que tu ne leur parles pas _vraiment_. Réponds à leurs questions, parles leur de tout ce dont tu as refusé de parler jusqu'à présent.

Derek était plutôt confus. Les paroles de Deaton faisaient sens, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à sa famille de leurs doubles, notamment de celui de Peter. Décidant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, l'Alpha prit la porte, mais non sans avoir le temps d'entendre un dernier « C'est le seul moyen » de la part de ce foutu véto.  
La seule chose dont il était sûr à présent, c'était que Deucalion était sur Terre pour lui pourrir la vie, et ce peu importe le monde dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait bien envie de l'étouffer avec sa fichue tarte avant de rentrer dans son univers.

* * *

UNIVERS 1

Comme tous les soirs depuis que l'échange s'était produit, Scott, Stiles, Isaac et Jackson, dont Stiles avait essayé de se débarrasser sans succès –ou plutôt le succès était pour Jackson, qui le vannait tellement que l'humain en était venu à se demander si le blond n'écrivait pas ses idées de vannes dans un cahier spécial pour ne pas oublier- se rendaient chez Derek, où Peter et eux cherchaient désespérément un moyen de rectifier tout cela.

\- Dites les gars, vous trouvez pas ça marrant qu'on bosse tous ensembles, comme si on était tous amis, alors que… Oui bon Scott est mon ami, Isaac est… _éventuellement_ un ami de Scotty, mais Jackson et Peter, franchement. Si on m'avait dit qu'on ferait tous équipe, bah j'y aurais jamais cru ! Vous y auriez cru vous ? Sincèrement ?

\- En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne bosse pas ensemble pour le plaisir de t'entendre.

\- Merci Peter, ça fait plaisir. Je suis même étonné que tu nous aide, t'es plutôt du genre à en avoir rien à foutre et à élaborer des plans machiavéliques dans l'escalier pour profiter de la situation ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, c'est vraiment louche. Pourquoi tu aides, hmm ?

\- Oh eh bien peut-être parce que mon vrai neveu est certes très pénible, mais il ne mange pas toute la journée et donc ne me force pas à faire les courses tous les deux jours. Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ?

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt parce que tu ne tiens pas la comparaison avec super Tonton Peter-qui-fait-des-tartes-au-citron-excellentes.

\- Toi le bouclé je te signale que tu vis ici, avec moi, et sans Derek pour te protéger, alors je te conseille de faire gaffe.

Isaac haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Derek 2.0 semblait prendre un malin plaisir à décrire en long, en large et en travers les talents de cuisinier du Peter peut-être un peu moins flippant de là-bas !

\- Bon, soupira Jackson, vous voulez continuer à bavarder ou on parle sérieusement ? C'est pas comme si Deaton, autrement dit le Yoda du surnaturel, avait disparu après tout !

\- Toi aussi c'est louche que tu veuilles aider, décela Stiles en pointant le blond du doigt d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Ouais ben en attendant il n'a pas tort, reconnu Scott, Deaton est introuvable, Deucalion peut ré-apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, et… Où est Derek ?

Peter, qui avait décidé de reprendre sa place de maître-comprenez assis dans les escaliers- haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tu sais pas trop ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il a dû le tuer !

\- Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas tué, abruti ! lança l'ancien Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Je l'ai envoyé au magasin, mais je ne sais pas _précisément_ où il se trouve. Quoi, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, il va pas se faire enlever par des extra terrestres, non plus !

\- Et Deucalion, t'y as pensé hein ?

\- Roh la la, que vous êtes pénibles, je vous dis qu'il va bien ! On a qu'à l'appeler, comme ça vous arrêterez peut-être de me fixer comme si j'étais un tueur psychopathe et sanguinaire. Oui bon, je l'appelle.

Sur ce, le plus vieux s'exécuta. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, il atterrit sur la boite vocale de son faux neveu, ce qui lui valut quatre paires d'yeux inquiets et blasés plaqués sur lui.

* * *

UNIVERS 2

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, Derek en vint à la conclusion que Deaton avait certainement raison, et qu'il devrait probablement essayer sa proposition. Cela valait le coup d'essayer, si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne pas passer sa vie ici. Le problème était qu'il ne saurait si cela avait marché que lorsqu'il rentrerait. Sauf qu'il fallait pour cela que son double fasse de même.

En franchissant la porte de la maison Hale, il tomba sur Deucalion et Peter, qui mangeaient des tartes en regardant Toy Story. Cette vision le hanterait probablement toute sa vie. Il éteint la télévision, sous les regards interloqués des deux psychopathes.

\- Appelez les autres. On doit parler.

\- Je ne ferai rien à moins que tu me dises pourquoi tu me détestes.

\- Justement. C'est le but.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Peter sortait en trombe du salon. Il savait que les moments à venir allaient être douloureux. Très douloureux.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Univers 2 :

Peter s'était littéralement jeté sur une chaise, et fixait Derek comme s'il s'agissait du Messie. Les autres membres de la famille, alertés par le bruit sourd que l'oncle avait fait en tombant à côté de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait voulu s'asseoir, s'étaient également assis. Derek les regarda les uns après les autres, n'ayant aucune idée de comment il allait bien pouvoir leur dire toute la vérité. Il se fichait pas mal de faire du mal à Peter – après tout ce psychopathe l'avait mérité- et encore moins à Deucalion- d'ailleurs il fallait vraiment qu'il aille consulter pour obsession pour les tartes au citron meringué, à en juger par celle qu'il tenait dans sa main. Non, Derek avait seulement peur de faire du mal aux seuls gens de sa famille qu'il aimait- Laura, Talia, Paige et Cora à vrai dire.

\- Bon, s'enthousiasma Peter, pourquoi tu me hais à ce point ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son oncle sautiller comme un enfant sur sa chaise. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon. Lorsque l'incendie a eu lieu, vous êtes tous morts. Sauf Peter. Et Cora, mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop où tu étais passée, je te croyais morte jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve enfermés par ce taré-il désigna Deucalion, qui releva la tête d'un air perplexe- il y a quelques temps.

\- Oui bon c'est super, mais on peut en revenir à moi ? lança Peter en roulant des yeux.

\- Ouais. Bon, en gros Peter était gravement brûlé, et il guérissait trop lentement à son goût, alors comme il avait besoin de plus de pouvoir, ilatuéLaura avant de transformer un adolescent pour se constituer une meute, et après il a voulu tuer tout le monde, donc je l'ai égorgé, il a ressuscité et voilà.

Derek avait parlé tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été Stilesisé. Il avait vaguement espéré que la mort de Laura se serait perdue dans son flot de paroles, ou tout du moins que les Hale auraient la gentillesse de passer à autre chose sans insister.

C'est lorsqu'il vit l'air paralysé/choqué/traumatisé de Peter, et surtout lorsqu'il vit que Deucalion en avait lâché sa tarte, qu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- Comment ça, Peter a tué Laura ? demanda Talia, comme si elle espérait avoir mal entendu

\- Il faut vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Peter, puis le silence qui s'était installé se rompit soudainement, remplacé par un brouhaha comme jamais Derek n'en avait connu. Tous parlaient, ou plutôt hurlaient, en même temps. Certains en voulaient à Peter, qui clamait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, que lui n'aurait jamais fait ça et qu'il n'y pouvait rien si son double était un psychopathe sociopathe. D'autres restaient bouche-bée, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil, tandis que le double du Démon-Loup tentait de calmer tout le monde, sans succès.

Derek, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas. Non pas que cette situation lui faisait plaisir, mais il n'avait aucune diée de quoi faire. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment Peter était devenu ce qu'il était devenu. Son oncle avait toujours eu un côté flippant, mais il n'avait pas toujours été un tel psychopathe. A une époque, il avait une certaine éthique, des valeurs qu'il respectait, et des gens qu'il aimait. Derek savait ce qu'ils allaient lui demander : ils voudraient savoir comment un tel changement était possible. Et la vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Il ne comprenait pas son oncle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus son meilleur ami, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le connaissait plus.

Il se demanda un instant si la chose qu'il avait à apprendre ne pouvait pas avoir un lien avec Peter, avant de hausser les épaules. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Son oncle, dans son monde, était un fou furieux, et le fait d'en rencontrer une version légèrement moins dans la folie meurtrière –bien que flippant quand même- n'y changerait rien.

Il était sur le point de se décider à intervenir dans la bagarre qui faisait rage autour de lui, lorsque l'on toqua violemment à la porte, ce qui stoppa net tout le monde.

Talia respira profondément un moment, avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux adolescents, inconnus au bataillon. Du moins pour elle, puisqu'elle entendit Derek lancer un « Oh mais c'est pas vrai » en grognant à moitié. Ce dernier la poussa légèrement et se plaqua dans l'embrasure de la porte, grommelant un « qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » peu sympathique à l'égard de Scott et Stiles.

Les deux garçons semblèrent intimidés, puis Stiles se résigna à prendre la parole.

\- Eh ben en fait, on est venu parce que… vous vous souvenez, l'autre jour, je vous avez dit que mon père enquêtait sur une affaire bizarre, et Scott vous a entendu parler de loup-garou avec Deaton, et du coup on voulait en savoir plus, alors on s'est un peu renseignés, et on s'est dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous briefer, comme ça on devient des experts, et on peut aider mon père, et puis après…

\- STOP. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je parle de ça avec vous, dégagez.

Il s'attendait à les voir déguerpir, mais les deux adolescents restèrent plantés à leur place. Derek fut brièvement étonné de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi effrayés que lors de leur rencontre, dans son monde, mais il se rappela très vite qu'il n'avait pas la même réputation non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à réitérer lorsque Talia leur intima d'entrer. Il se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard perdu.

\- Ils sont déjà au courant, Derek, il vaut mieux faire en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à affronter ce qu'il pourra leur arriver.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel. Tandis que Talia emmenait les deux amis dans la cuisine, le reste des Hale le fixa. Encore.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut en parler ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire…

\- On veut savoir comment toi tu le vis.

Derek ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses sentiments personnels. Il ne savait pas faire ça, de toute manière. Seulement il semblait qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

* * *

Pas d'univers 1 pour cette fois, mais il sera bien présent dans le prochain chapitre !


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, j'aurais voulu mais j'ai eu des axams, et puis ensuite je n'ai pas eu la foi d'écrire après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi. J'habite à Paris, des gens de ma fac sont décédés, je pense que vous comprenez tous pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit. J'espère que vous et vos proches allez tous bien, et je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances si ce n'est pas le cas. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas prévu de poster ce soir, mais en regardant la Tour Eiffel aux couleurs de la France ce soir depuis le pont Mirabeau, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je recommence faire ce que j'aime. Pour autant ce chapitre est court, et n'est pas dans le même ton que les précédents je pense, même si j'ai essayé, parce que les pointes d'humour ne venaient pas vraiment naturellement dans mon esprit. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas que nous nous tenons tous ensemble dans ces épreuves ~ **

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le regard de Peter balayait la pièce. Scott, Isaac, Stiles et Jackson le fixaient toujours, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Stiles avait cet air extrêmement agaçant de « je te l'avais bien dit », qui donnait envie à l'ancien Alpha d'égorger l'adolescent. Avec les dents, pour honorer son neveu bien sûr.

\- Oui bon, ça va, c'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas répondu qu'il ne va pas parfaitement bien ! Ca ne vous arrive jamais de ne pas répondre ?

Un « Non. » collectif digne de ce groupe d'adolescents scotchés à leurs téléphones lui répondit, et Peter leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Il ne se sentait pas comme faisant partie de la vieille génération, mais parfois il se disait qu'il faudrait vraiment que les jeunes arrêtent de regarder le monde à travers un écran et utilisent leurs yeux. Cependant il se mordit la langue pour ne pas leur balancer leurs quatre vérités. Ce n'était pas son genre de se retenir, mais surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des remarques sarcastiques –ou d'établir des plans diaboliques, mais là n'était pas la question- mais il sentait que la situation était déjà très tendue, et ne tenait pas spécialement à se retrouver avec trois loups-garou et un humain ultra pénible sur le dos –plus que d'ordinaire s'entend. De plus, Peter commençait à s'inquiéter. Très légèrement. La situation s'empirait de jour en jour, ils ne trouvaient aucune solutions, aucun moyen de se débarrasser de ce double de neveu goinfre et vantard à propos de super tonton Peter, et Deaton avait disparu. Cet abruti de doc avait toujours le chic de disparaître lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui de toute manière, et puis réapparaissait une fois que tout était arrangé ou presque. Le bon rôle.

S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, Peter savait qu'il y avait une solution : éliminer la menace. Dans ce cas précis, Derek numéro deux. La menace réelle provenant de Deucalion, Derek bis pouvait les affaiblir, voire même révéler des choses au démon loup par inadvertance. L'instinct de survie lui disait donc de tuer le dit-Derek, pour avoir plus de chances face à Deucalion. Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près, avec tous les gens qu'il avait tué. Le seul petit point noir, c'était que son Derek mourrait également-d'après Deaton en tout cas. Non pas qu'il se retrouvait soudainement doté d'un cœur, il était toujours un psychopathe, mais son neveu lui était utile. D'une part pour lutter contre Deucalion, un Alpha –ou tout loup-garou- de plus était toujours utile contre ce genre d'ennemis. Et puis, si Derek mourrait, qui Peter pourrait-il embêter à longueur de journées ? Non vraiment, s'il devait vivre avec uniquement Isaac-frisé-dépressif pour compagnie, c'est lui-même qu'il allait finir par tuer ! Son neveu était donc essentiel à son développement psychologique. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tuer l'autre boulet. Même s'il en avait envie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait désormais le retrouver. Et éventuellement Deaton. Peter s'apprêtait à sortir de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone sonna. Il nota au passage que les espèces d'idiots qui servaient d'adolescents s'étaient remis à se disputer.

Il décrocha.

\- Peteeeeer…

\- Deucalion, reconnut l'ancien Alpha, obtenant d'un coup le silence dans la pièce. Que me vaut l'horreur d'entendre ta voix insupportable ?

Stiles, Scott, Jackson, et Isaac fixaient Peter, dans l'attente de réponses de la part de Deucalion. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent le psychopathe changer de visage qu'ils comprirent. Une autre tuile leur était tombée dessus. Peut-être même le toit entier.


End file.
